Wolf Pack
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: New York, werewolves, shottings, cute sences, heart breaking sences, and summer romance. that's all you need to know about it. It's awesome! might be changed to M later. Includes Fadam, Eclare, Dolly J, Dalli, Drianca, and some of my own couples. Read!
1. Please Read!

**Okay, so this is just a little thing I have to do. **

**While writing Had a Reason, someone reviewed saying that it was weird imaginary wise. But you haven't seen nothing yet. This is going to be the weirdest and possibly best story you've every read! **

**There's a lot of characters that I took from movies, but some are my own made up ones. It's going to have songs that everyone has heard of and dancing, so partly songfic. There's going to be werewolves and have a bunch of favorite couples, some new couples, and old, broken ones! **

**There are going to be fighting scenes and dramatic moments, with a lot of fluffy ones to keep you reading, but it might be a little confusing. **

**I've had this idea for along time and pretty much just act it out in my room all day. I need to get rid of it and so I'm going to post it.**

**I'll give you two chapters so you can see what's going on. Please don't judge the story on the fist song part. It's my first time doing a songfic. **

**Review if you think I should keep going and check out my homepage to see what the new characters look like.**

**Just so you know, I might not be able to update this a lot so I'm going to have another story going, too. Just so I can give you something during the school year.**


	2. Oh no!

**Alright this is the first chapter to my really crazy story. Remember to tell me if you like it.**

Fiona's eyes fluttered opened slowly and gently. She raised her head to look at the clock and see that she had to get ready for Holly J's graduation. Fiona was going to miss her friend. Especially since she was going to New York and going to have to repeat the 12th grade.

Fiona sat up and stretched, before throwing the covers aside and walking to her bathroom. Fiona took a ten minute sower and put the clothes she had picked out last night on. Fiona walked out to the living room looking for her other shoe.

"Looking for this?" she heard. Fiona turned to see Declan sitting on the counter, holding her shoe.

"Declan?" Fiona smiled and ran to hug her brother.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you." Declan explained and pulled back.

"This is awesome. I should have guessed that you'd come for Holly J." Declan and Holly J had gotten back together when he came back to apologize for trying to by her.

"Yeah, and I got another surprise."

"What?"

"I'm going to ask Holly J to spend the summer with us."

"Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"Yep. We just have to hope she says yes."

"Oh she'll definitely say yes."

0000000000000000

The class threw their hat's up into the air cheering and hugging one another. Everyone laughed with their friends and went crazy. Holly J made her way through the crowd and over to Declan and Fiona.

"I'm so happy you guys came."

"We couldn't miss the Valedictorian's speech." Declan smiled. Holly J smiled and kissed Declan.

"And we have a surprise." Fiona cheered. Holly J raised an eyebrow. "We want you to spend the summer in New York again." Fiona smiled, but it fell when Holly J didn't cheer. "What's wrong?"

"I have a lot of stuff to do this summer. Prepare for Yale, move into the dorm, get a job, and I'm going on a trip.."

"With who?" Fiona asked.

"Alli, Dave, Clare, Drew and Bianca."

"Why?"

"We got randomly selected. We get to chose what place we want to go."

"They can come to New York, I'll pay for them."

"Fiona, I can't ask you to pay for them."

"Holly J, I'm might not ever see you again."

"Fiona, you're over exaggerating."  
>"Maybe, but I want to spend the summer with you and Declan. Please just ask them if they'll come."<p>

"Fine, but I don't know if they'll say yes."

0000000000000000

"They all said yes." Holly J told, joining Fiona on the bench outside the Dot.

"Well it seems that all are problems are taken care of."

"Yep, Alli wants to play poker and Dave wants to see basketball. Clare doesn't really care. Then Drew and Bianca just want to leave here to get away from the gang that's after them."

"Then we all leave tonight."

0000000000000000

"Wow, this place is huge." everyone stared in awe as they drove in a limo to the house.

It was dark out so all the lights were on. It was like you were in a maze and you were to stunned by the lights to think of a way out. You felt so small and it was amazing.

"It's pretty big compared to Toronto." Holly J smiled.

They were dropped off at a big house. They carried their bags in and as Declan checked in themselves in the others waited.

The new ones looked around the house, while Fiona and Holly J sat amused at how easily distracted the younger ones were. They were showed their rooms and started to get settled.

Fiona was getting her own room witch would be right across from Holly J and Declan's room. Clare was also getting her own room right next to Fiona's. Then Alli and Dave were sharing one across from Clare and Drew and Bianca were next to Clare. There were probably three other rooms on that floor and then one downstairs.

After everyone put their things away they all went out to get something to eat.

0000000000000000

"So, what shall we do?" Fiona asked the group.

"We should go shopping tomorrow for sure." Alli stated.

"Of coarse, but I was talking about tonight."

"We should just hang out around the house." Declan said. "Let the are guest get use to the change of scenery."

"No way. I want to go crazy." Bianca smirked.

"Why don't we take them to a club or something. A place they can do whatever they want." Holly J suggested.

"Will everyone like that?" Alli looked at Clare.

"I don't mind." Clare smiled.

"Then it's settled!" Drew cheered.

"Drew shut up and get down." Bianca hissed and pushed Drew's head down, while ducking her own.

"What's up with you?" Drew asked.

"That." Bianca pointed. Drew turned his face in the direction of Bianca's finger, and his eyes widened.

_Oh, no!_ He thought.

**Who's going to be there? :D Take a guess and tell me what you think about the story so far!**


	3. Hot in Herre

**Okay next chap. This is the last one unless you tell me to continue. Please review.**

"What is Vince doing here?" Drew whispered.

"I don't know, do you think he followed us?" Bianca whispered back.

"Let's go guys." Dave said. They all got up and left. Bianca turned to look at Vince and saw him staring right back.

"Why, the hell is he here?" Drew panicked.

"He's stalking us. What do we do?" Bianca said, shakily.

"You guys are rich. Can't you get them a bodyguard?" Dave motioned towards the Coynes.

"We're pushing are limit with you guys here." Fiona stated, sadly.

"Maybe we should go home." Bianca looked at Drew.

"We can't he'll follow us back, and he has got more guys there than here." Drew shot the idea down.

"We'll is there anyway we can keep safe?" Bianca freaked out.

"Maybe there is." Fiona chimed in.

0000000000000000

As they walked into the club the song Hot in Herre began. (Just so you guys know whatever is under the lyrics is what they're doing during that part of the song. First Songfic, be nice this is always in my head!)

_Hot in..._

_So hot in herre..._

_So hot in... _

_Ah...Oh!_

_Want a lil bit of ah, ah and a lil bit of ah, ah. x3_

They entered a stripe club. There were polls and girls on the bar and a stage. There were three boys standing in a dark corner where the music was coming from. When the music picked up they sprang to the bar with girls and were jumping all around looking at them with their tongues out.

_I was like good gracious ass bodacious. Uh! Flirtatious trying to show patience. Looking for the right time to shoot my steam You know! _

_Looking for the right to flash them keys._

_Then um I'm leaving, please believing. Oh! Me and the rest of my heathens._

A white guy with a hat and baggy clothes was acting like he was restraining himself from grabbing one of the strippers asses. Then he back flipped to another girl, but while he back flipped he grabbed a guys car keys and showed them to her. The man came and took them back. The boy jumped away and landed in the arms of his 'heathens' and they threw him back up on the bar like a trampoline.

_Check it, got it locked at the top of the Four Seasons._

_Penthouse, rooftop,birds I feedin'._

_No deceiving, nothing up my sleeve, no teasing._

_I need you to get up, up on the dance floor. _

_Give that man what he asking for._

He jumped up up, off the wall to the rafters were a bunch of birds flew away. Then he landed down quickly, opening up his sleeve like the song said and gave a nervous smiled when some handcuffs fell out. He went over to a girl and took her by the hand he wiped her around so she spun until another guy caught her in his arms.

_Cuz I feel like bustin' lose and I feel like touching you. Uh-Uh!_

_And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use._

_It's getting hot in herre (so hot) _

_So take off all your clothes._

_I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off._

_It's getting hot in herre (so hot) _

_So take off all your clothes._

_I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off._

All the boys watched the hookers on the poll spin around and soon the boy came over and sang around them. They gave him some flirty smiles and touched his chest while they sang their part.

_Why you at the bar if you ain't popping the bottles?_

_What good is all the fame if you ain't fucking the models?_

_I see you diving sport cars ain't hitting the throttle._

_And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles._

He popped the cap off a beer bottle and handed it roughly to Declan. Then pushed Bianca into Drew. Witch made them smiled at each other. We all stood and watch shocked that they got so close to us and then turned back to watch the show.

_Get off the freeway!_

_Exit 106 and parked it._

_Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it._

_Gucci collar for dollar got out and walked it._

_I spit game cuz baby can't talk it. _

_Warm, sweating it's hot up in this joint._

_Vokal tank top on at this point._

When we looked back he pushed a guy that was drunk and dancing on the bar off and into the crowd. One of his friend stood by him while he did it and tried to push him, too, and got hit on the head with a ash tray. It broke on his head, but he didn't hurt him. He ran to the polls again,checking out the strippers, and spat at a guy that was trying to touch them. He jumped into the middle of the floor and threw his jacket off. Girls attacked the clothing while he made his way back on top of the bar.

_You're with winner so baby you can't lose._

_I got secrets can't leave Cancun._

_So take it off like you're home alone._

_You know dance in front your mirror while you're on the phone._

_Checking your reflection and telling your best friend like girl I think my butt getting big._

_Oh!_

He danced nicely with two girls. Just spinning them then sliding over to a black one while he sang 'Cancun'. He then, TURNED INTO AN ORANGE WOLF, jumped around her and grabbed someones phone and looked at himself in the mirror on the bar wall. Then threw the phone back to the girl and turned to his friend, WHO WAS ALSO A WHITE WOLF, and nodded towards his butt and his friend howled the 'oh'.

_It's getting hot in herre (so hot) _

_So take off all your clothes._

_I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off._

_It's getting hot in herre (so hot) _

_So take off all your clothes._

_I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off._

He changed back into his human self and started to grind with the strippers while singing. Till he left when a part off the last verse came up. They started to wonder why they were here again.

_Stop pacing, time wasting,_

_I gotta friend with a poll in the basement._

_What?_

_I'm just kidding like Jason._

_Oh._

_Unless you gonna do it._

_Extra extra, spread the news _

_Nelly took a trip from Luna to Neptune._

_Came back with something thicker than fitting in sasoons._

_Say she like to think about cutting in rest rooms. Oh! _

Now he was back in his wolf form and was singing to a girl with very deep braid. When she asked 'what' he got low and acted like he was kidding, but when she sounded disappointed he shot up and tried to take it back, but she left. He went back over to his two wolf buds and sang the rest.

_It's getting hot in herre (so hot) _

_So take off all your clothes._

_I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off._

_It's getting hot in herre (so hot) _

_So take off all your clothes._

_I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off._

_It's getting hot in herre (so hot) _

_So take off all your clothes._

_I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off._

_It's getting hot in herre (so hot) _

_So take off all your clothes._

_I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off.  
><em>The rest off the song he grinded with the strippers and they would try to take his shirt of but he would stop them or move away. At the end the three boys back flipped out of a door in the wall across from us.

"Come on." Fiona yelled over the music. She walked back out the way we came and then into the alley.

Once out there we saw four cars. And some dark figures sitting on them. She walked farther in and the rest of the group followed hesitantly. There were seven people. Two black guys were standing in front of a black girl talking about something. Another boy was sitting on the hood of the car flirting with a kind of gothic looking girl, while a boy in black and the girl with deep braids were leaning on the side of the car talking about the two flirting.  
>"I've got the money!" a voice rang. It was the singer they had all just seen, holding his hand up full of cash. All of his friends cheered.<p>

"Now you can buy me dinner." Fiona called. Everyone at the car turned to look at her. The boy with money smirked at her.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of having the beautiful Miss. Fiona Coyne?"

"I thought you might want these." Fiona held up the handcuffs he had dropped during the song.

"We'll need these later won't we?" he smiled seductively, as he took the handcuffs.

"No, but whatever slut you pick up will."

"Ooooo, feisty. I like it." he hissed the last part. "Now what can I do for you?" he bowed.

"everyone this is Adam. Adam, these are my friends Clare, Alli, Drew, Dave, and Bianca, then you know Holly J and Declan."

"I believe we met."

"Yeah, you stalked us." Holly J joked.

"All in the name of love." he winked at Fiona.

"Anyway, we need protection."

"Well, of coarse I don't want you to get pregnant." Adam scoffed.

"Not, that kind of protection, people protection."

"What people?"

"Some gang members that are trying to hurt Drew and Bianca."

"What did they do?"

"I'll tell you later, but will you do it?"

"What's in it for me?" Adam smirked.

"You can sleep on a nice bed, in a nice house, and eat all the food you want."

"I was hoping for something a little more...sexy." Adam whispered.

"Well, that's to bad, you don't get it."

"Well, that's to bad, you don't get protection."

"You want me to find someone else to watch me?"

"You'll never find someone as good as me."

Fiona raised an eyebrow and walked out of the alley. She strutted over to some boys across the street. Adam watched intently. One of the guys reached a hand out and touch her face. Adam melted and then appeared over between the guys and Fiona.

"Okay, now when you purposely flirt with another guy in front of me, that's when you cross the line. Get back to the street." Adam took her by the arm and pulled her across. "You guys get out of here!" he yelled back to the guys on the side walk, watching dumbfounded.

"Hey, let the lady have some fun." one called out. Adam let Fiona go and ran to the boys he turned into a wolf and stopped to roar right in front of their faces. They screamed and ran down the sidewalk. Then slowly walked back to the alley with his head low and still in his wolf form.

Fiona had made it back by the time he had returned.

"So about this protection? You can give me something more right?" he asked Fiona.

"You can watch her at night." Declan answered. Fiona turned to him and Adam looked up.

"What?"

"I'm listening."

"We're gong to need you watch us at night so they can't hurt us then, you can watch Fiona." Declan explained.

"No, he can't" Fiona argued.

"If I get to do that then we'll do it." Adam stated. Fiona turned and glared.

"Fine, but you try anything I'll hurt you." Adam's ears flattened and he whimpered a bit.

"Adam, can we talk?" one of his friends called over. Adam stepped towards him.

"What up?"

"Adam, it's summer. The time that we have days booked to perform and get money. We can't just leave the rest of the group. We need that money so we can pay for the medical bills and houses and other things. We can't just let the down so you can maybe get with a girl."

"I know we have some stuff to do, but I bet we could keep up and the others have to learn to take care of themselves."

"What about the kids? We can't put them in trouble."

"I'm sure we can keep up with the kids and them. We have those ultra senses."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just relax Craig." Adam turned to the Fiona. "We're in."

**Review and tell me if I should continue.**


	4. Gaurding

"Good, let's go home." Fiona said to her friends and brother.

"Just let us run home and get somethings." Adam chimed in, and Fiona looked back at him and nodded.

"Oh, and everybody this is Craig," she pointed to the white, skinny guy in a white and black plaid hooded sweatshirt. "Sam and Terri," Fiona motioned towards the girl with long dirty blonde hair and colored highlights. Then the girl with the deeply braided hair and belly button ring. "Bruno, CJ," she looked at two black guys that looked a lot alike but Bruno was bigger around and CJ wore a green hat. "Amber and finally Eli." Fiona turned to the one dressed in a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt on under it, and a tall lean black chick with fluffed up hair.

They all smiled and each other and then then wolves went to there cars. Adam got in a yellow mustang with Terri, Eli drove a hearse, Bruno, CJ, and Amber shared a maroon van, and Craig and Sam got in a white pick-up truck.

Adam was the first to pull out followed by Eli, then Craig and Sam, and finally Bruno, CJ, and Amber. Fiona and the rest got into there limo and instructed the driver to follow the van. They drove through the creepiest, dangerous, and roughest streets till we finally got to their house. They all lived together with a few kids who's parents through them out because of their wolf side.

Everyone got out of their cars and walked up to the doors talking to one another about different things. The student from Degrassi just watched as they got closer to the door.

"Now, the kids are sleeping so be quiet." Adam turned and told everyone.

They crept slowly into the house, witch lead right into living room. Then to your left was a big kitchen with an island in the middle where the kitchen started.

The living room was big, too. It had red carpets and a a area with a coffee table that had beanbags around it and coloring books, stories and stuffed animals. It was where the kids hung out.

Then going further into the room there was a small step that you went down and it had a big flat-screen T.V., with a couch that stretched from the right side of that area to the top part, and then it had a love seat and a comfy chair on the left side.

"How do you guys afford this?" Dave asked, in awe.

"We get a lot of money singing at clubs every night." Eli answered, from in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"So, are you guys going to get the kids?" Holly J asked.

"Well, I don't know if we should wake them up." Adam looked at the stairs that led up to the second floor where the kids slept.

"We could stay here the night. That way Vince won't find us." Fiona suggested.

"We don't got much room here." Craig told, while sitting in one of the beanbags holding Sam whose eyes were closed and was trying to fall asleep.

"I'm sure the kids won't mind getting up to see us." Terri yawned.

"Alright, I'll go wake them up." Adam sighed and started to walk up the stairs.

"Daddy!" a little boy a spider-man pajamas came down and jumped into Adam's arms.

"Hey, Chris!" Adam twirled around holding the boy. He stopped and kissed him on the head. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was up and waiting for you to come home." Chris hugged Adam.

"Did you even sleep?" Adam set Chris down.

"Yeah, I just woke up and decided to wait."

"Well, Chris you need your sleep."

"I'll sleep now." Chris hugged Adam's legs, since that was about where he reached.

"Well, we're going to go stay with some friends, now so go wake up Sara, Carter, and Zack."

"Should I get Levi?"

"No, I'll get him. Come on." Adam took Chris' hand and walked up stairs with him.

"I didn't know Adam had a son." Declan turned to the kitchen.

"Chris isn't biologically his, but we've had him sense he was little and he think Adam's his dad." Eli explained

"Oh, so he doesn't know he's not?" Fiona asked.

"We've been giving hints, but they're not registering with him." Eli continued.

"Mommy, Daddy!" all of them looked to the stairs and saw a two little kids running down. There was a boy and a girl.

The girl had short dark hair that was puffed up a small amount. Then the boy had a shaved head like Dave's. They both ran to Bruno and Amber. Amber picked up the girl and Bruno got the boy.

"Are these your kids?" All squealed.

"Yep, this is Sara and Carter." _(I think you know which kids has the boy name and the girl.)_

"They're so cute!"

"They do have my DNA." Bruno smirked.

"Yeah, because you totally look like Sara." Amber teased. Bruno gave her a look and then went back to Carter.

"Alright, Zack is tired and wants to sleep so we must all obey him." Adam announced, with sarcastic enthusiasm.

The boy in a black shirt t-shirt and black skull pajama bottoms glared at him. Adam smiled innocently at him and walked towards the crowd. Zack shook his head in defeat and ran his fingers through his short, dark hair, making it stand up on ends.

"Let's go. I want to make sure Levi gets sleep." Adam kissed the baby in his arms.

Levi had brown hair, that curled right at the end on top of his forehead. He had chubby cheeks and a baby pot belly. He was dressed in Christmas stripped pajamas, both on the top and the bottom. His blue eyes looking around at all the people that awed and oohed at him.

"Come on, guys. We can crowed the baby later." Fiona called everyone.

0000000000000000

Once they were all home. They went to their rooms and got ready for the night. Since there were three couples staying the same room there were three extra people to guard the kids. Alli and Dave ended up getting Bruno. Of coarse they wanted some alone time, so he had to wait out in the hall, like Craig that was suppose to watch Drew and Bianca, and CJ who watched Holly J and Declan.

"Are we even watching them really?" Craig asked.

"No, I don't get why we have to do this?" Bruno pouted. "I could be getting it on with Amber like Dave is getting it on with Alli right now."

"Come on guys. Adam likes Fiona and wants her to like him back. Adam's done a lot for us and the pack we can give up a few nights of sex for him."

"Easy for you to say, you don't got a boyfriend to screw."

"Whatever, rub it in." CJ turned his head and looked away.

The only two rooms that were actually being guarded was Clare's room and Fiona's. Eli was sitting up against the wall, on the ground, next to the head broad where Clare was sleeping. Clare was wide awake. She felt weird having a guy in the room watching her sleep.

"You, okay?" a voice rang out. Clare sat up and faced Eli, whose chin just reached over the bed side.

"I just feel weird having you here." Clare explained.

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you fell weird if I watched you sleep?"

"A stranger yes, you no." Clare stared at him.

"Well, I you're a stranger to me, so I feel uncomfortable."

"Do you want me to go out in the hall?"

"And leave me unprotected!"

"I'll hear if somethings going on." Eli laughed.

"I don't want to be left alone."

"You know, he's not after you?"

"I know, but I'm still scared."

"Why? I'm right here."

"I'm not that brave." Clare lowered he head. Eli crawled up on the bed to Clare and lifted her head up, by her chin.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Clare gulped. Eli smirked and moved back to where he was before. Clare smiled and turned her back to him and sighed happily.

0000000000000000

Fiona came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth. She looked at her bed and saw Adam lieing on her bed with his eyes closed. Fiona crossed her arms and glared at him, he smiled and waved. Fiona stomped over to him.

"Off." she commanded. Adam opened his eyes.

"But if I'm not next to you Vince might get you." Adam acted scared.

"Adam, get off the bed you can hang out in the window." Adam layed there for awhile, getting daggers stared at him, before moving to the window.

The window was big so it let in a lot of moonlight. Down the bottom was a bench with pillows as long as the window. Adam sat there cross-legged and watched Fiona. Fiona could feel him watching her with his bright, intense blue eyes. Fiona rolled over to look at him.

"Will you quit staring?"

"But I have to guard you, so I must watch you." Adam said innocently. Fiona huffed and turned away from him. Adam smirked and lied down still watching Fiona's body rise and lower with every breath. One day he would be able to feel that movement.

**So, tell me what you think! Trust me it's all going to lead up to the most intense scene since Had a Reason.**


	5. Shopping!

**I'm glad you guys are liking the story. I know it's weird, but I think you will like it when it's done. Which won't be for awhile.**

Fiona stepped down to the first floor, drowsily. She had bed head and was very tired. Her eyes were barely open and her head hung avoiding light. Everyone else was up and wake, but she hadn't stayed up all night waiting for Adam to stop staring at her.

While rubbing her head Fiona walked into the kitchen. There was the smell of eggs and pancakes. She heard little kids giggling and yelling.

"You're finally awake." she heard Adam's voice. She opened her eyes slowly.

"When I woke up and you were gone I thought it was just a bad dream." Fiona said harshly, wanting to go back to bed and not being in the mood for Adam.

"Well, I'm sorry you're feeling upset about this, but I'm doing this to spend time with my princess." Adam told, with kindness in his voice.

"Whatever, can I have some breakfast?" Adam smiled and went to get her some food.

"You don't look to good." Fiona looked to her left and saw Declan approach and sit beside her.

"I didn't fall asleep because I could feel Adam staring at me all night." Fiona sighed exaggeratedly.

"Give him a chance. You normally play along with his flirting. Why did you stop?"

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Well, I think he could make you happy and that you two look cute together."

"Please don't say that." Fiona whined.

"And I always found it entertaining how even when he lost a battle he would smile at you."

"He isn't the worst guy, I guess."

"Why don't you go back to bed? I'll wake you up an hour before we all go shopping."

"Ah, shopping with my friends. That sounds nice." Fiona sighed peacefully, and went up to bed.

0000000000000000

Fiona was resting peacefully. Her head lieing gently and motionless on the pillow. Her eyelids closed softly and heavily, he door creaked opened but she was to tired and comfortable to turn around and look at who it was.

The door shut silently and she heard quiet footsteps walk towards the bed. The steps had stopped and it was quiet again. Fiona felt a soft hand on her shoulder a few seconds after the sounds ceased. She thought of jumping away and calling for help, but the hand was calm and rubbed against her arm soothingly. Fiona moaned in pleasure. The hand continued to run along her body, slightly scratching her skin.

It ran from her arm, up to her neck, and then down her back. There it clawed her clothes while moving down and then, without stopping, switched to a flat hand and massaged her back on the way up. After the hand had stroked her back a few more times it moved up to her shoulder and a new hand went to the other. Both hands added pressure to the muscles and loosened them. Fiona sighed and moaned as the hands of a stranger relaxed her body.

"I don't know who you are, but I wouldn't mind you staying around a bit." Fiona moaned.

"Well, good. Because I'll be here the whole summer." Fiona knew that the voice that had whispered into her ear belonged to Adam, and should have known right from the beginning.

"Are you trying to seduce me in my sleep?" Fiona giggled.

"I can seduce you in your sleep, when you're wide awake. It doesn't matter."

"Well, someone thinks he's all that and caviar."

"That is the stupidest thing you've ever said." Adam laughed.

"Well, I've heard you say worse." Fiona snuggled down into the bed more.

"Where was this girl this morning?" Adam rubbed Fiona's arm again. "You woke up and were all bridezilla on me. What's up with that?"

"I was tired and grumpy."

"Yeah, you're much more like the Fiona I know, now."

"And what is you're Fiona like?"

"She's a flirt, sassy, up for a challenge, and isn't as grumpy as you were before."

"That's nice."

"Yeah." Adam sighed. Adam leaned his head down and kissed Fiona's neck. "I love you." he whispered.

"Is that a real I love you, or are you just saying that to get a rise out of me?"

"What do you think?"

"That if it's a real I love you I'm going to call the police."

"It was just to get a rise."

"Why do you have to be mean?"

"I'm just expressing my feelings for you one of the ways I can."

"_One_ of the ways?"

"I have a few other ways in mind." Adam started to run his hand down Fiona's thigh.

"Adam." Fiona whined, pushing his hand away.

"Shush." Adam whispered and started to lie down with Fiona. "Mind if lay on a comfortable bed, for one time in the whole summer?"

"If you behave you might get to sleep in the bed more."

"And how do I do that?"

Fiona moved over to the right side of the bed. "Stay on your side and don't touch me." Fiona looked at him warningly. Adam smirked and Fiona turned to sleep again.

0000000000000000

Fiona and Adam were called down an hour later to go shopping. Fiona rushed to get ready and grabbed her wallet. Adam sat on the bed quietly watching her run around the room trying to make herself look good. Which didn't take my work Adam thought. They got the kids in the car and took whatever they needed. Then they all went to the mall.

The mall was huge! Stores lined the walls. There was only an inch of space between each store and the path seemed to go on for miles. The guys just looked around unimpressed while the girl let their mouths hang open, while they stared all around in awe.

Fiona was the first one to start moving and the rest followed. They walked into the first store and began to look around. It was a store for girls so the guys wouldn't find much, but they did wander. They hadn't been in many girly stores and were curious.

"Drew are you getting that?" Dave asked, shocked. Drew stood holding a blue lace matching bra and panties.

"There not for me idiot." Drew frowned.

"So, you're going to somehow get that out of this store and not feel totally embarrassed." Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should come back by myself." Drew looked at the clothing before putting it back.

"I'll get it for you." they all turned to see Adam with a blank expression.

"Seriously?" Drew eyes widened.

"Why not, I have no shame." Adam lifted the clothing off the rack again.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, I can scare Fiona like this." Adam smiled jokingly.

"Ah, yes, to get a girl you must scare her with undergarments." Eli acted like he actually thought it was a good idea.

They guys walked back to where the girls were trying on outfits. Adam didn't make an effort to hide Drew's gift for Bianca. The girls turned and didn't notice what was in Adam's hand, and smiled at them.

"So, we found a few things, but we'll probably go all out soon. Hope you have been working out. We need someone to hold our bags." Bianca told Drew and winked before she went back to the changing room.

The girls had grabbed all they wanted and started setting them on the check out desk. Most of the things were shirts and a few jeans, but nothing to expensive.

Adam purposely waited to the end to put his purchase on the desk. The lady looked up and Adam smiled. She looked down and started to press buttons. He turned his head to the left and saw Fiona raising an eyebrow at him.

"I thought since we're going to be sharing a bed-"

"That better not be for me." Fiona stared wide eyed at it.

"It's not." Fiona sighed. "It's for Terri." Adam looked behind him as Terri punched his arm, and put on a mad face even though she wanted to laugh.

They made there way to the next store across from them. It was another store for ladies so the guys just wandered around.

"Do you want me to buy your condoms, too?" Adam placed and hand on Drew's shoulder and laughed.

"No, I'm good with the bra and panties."

_With the Girls._

"Do you think he actually bought those for you?" Alli asked Fiona.

"No, he's just trying to freak me out. It's what he does." Fiona went back to looking though the rack of outfits.

"Well, if it wasn't for him, why did he buy it?" Bianca pointed out. Fiona stopped moving the clothes and stared at the ground.

"Oh my God." Fiona said, disbelievingly.

"Fi, I was kidding. I'm sure he won't give them to you, probably return them later."

"Yeah, you're right. Adam is trying to freak me out, but I won't let him win." Fiona paused and stared at an outfit. "And I think I'll play his game." Fiona smirk deviously.

_Back to the Boys._

Adam had gotten bored and sat down watching the girls take outfits into the changing area and then coming back out and either putting them back on the selves or putting them in a pile of stuff they liked. Adam sat there playing around with his fingers. Sometimes looking up and around.

At one point he did and his eyes passed Fiona, he's eyes went back down to his fingers, but shot back up to Fiona. She was wearing a top with flowy, short sleves that had white and pink ti-dye and showed off her perfect stomach. His eyes trailed down to her pants which were the tightest ripped jean he had ever seen. There was so much skin showing Adam just stared at it all.

"Do, you like this outfit, Adam?" Adam looked up and saw the evil smirk on her face, Adam smirked getting that they were playing their little game.

"It's alright. Maybe you should get a thong." Adam suggested.

Fiona raised an eyebrow and walked away. Adam turned back to his fingers with a victory smirk on his face. Fiona walked back to where she was and looked at Adam. Adam looked up and saw what she was holding up by her face.

"Like this?" Fiona asked, innocently. Adam gulped at the image of Fiona wearing a red, lacy thong.

"Maybe, in a brighter color so everyone can see it. And..." Adam looked back behind Fiona. "With beautiful, huge ass you might want to get it in a bigger size." Adam smiled.

"Maybe I will." Fiona crossed her arms and walked away.

Adam: 1 Fiona: 0 or if you want the total score. Adam: 32 Fiona: 51.

**Hope you enjoyed this, and hope I made you laugh! Please review.**


	6. Chris

**Hope I put a smiled on your face with the last chap, now read this!**

Adam walked as Fiona had just pulled her top down. She turned to face him and then looked back at the mirror.

"Damn, I thought you could get to see you naked." Adam muttered. Fiona turned her head and smiled.

"Didn't get enough this afternoon?" Fiona smirked.

"I was kind of hoping you would be clothed, then I get to rip it all off." Adam walked. Fiona walked over to the bed and started to lie down.

"What did I say about bedroom behavior?" Adam rolled his eyes and began to strip. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Fiona covered her eyes.

"If I'm going to be sleeping in the bed can't I at least be comfortable?" Adam said while finishing and pulling the covers back. Fiona put her hand on his bare chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fiona smirked.

"I was good this morning." Adam whined.

"Yes, but I think after the little act while shopping, you should sleep on the window bed."

"What about your behavior? I can take the guys and walk out right now." Fiona looked at him, searching for anything that might say he's lying, but he smirked at her in victory. Another point Adam. She removed her hand and let him slide in. Adam and Fiona layed back to back.

0000000000000000

Adam felt himself being shaken. He yawned and opened his eyes groggily. He looked in front of him and found Chris standing in front of him. His eyes were scared and pleading.

"Chris, hey buddy what are you doing up?" Adam smiled.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" Chris asked. Adam closed his mouth when Fiona began to shift around behind him.

"What's going on?" Fiona yawned and stretching her arms out. She turned her head to Adam and caught a glimpse of Chris, then looked down on him.

"Chris, is going to sleep with us because he had a bad dream." Adam said, lifting Chris up and resting him on the edge of the bed.

Fiona scooted over to let Adam have room and Adam moved to let Chris have room. They were all curled up next to each other with a little space between them. Fiona turned her back to Adam again. Adam smiled and reached his hand down. He squeezed Fiona's butt. Fiona slapped his hand and turned to him angrily.

"I will kick you out of this bed." Fiona growled.

"And make the kid sleep on the window, too. You are evil. I love it." Fiona sighed and turned away once more.

Chris was asleep and wasn't getting up anytime soon. Adam moved slowly around to face the back of Fiona's head. He smirked and his arm slithered around Fiona's waist and cupped her beast starting to massage it. Fiona pulled Adam's hand away quickly. Adam laughed and finally decided to go to sleep.

Fiona relaxed again and felt Adam's hands come back up to her shoulders Fiona moaned and scooted closer to Adam. He stopped when she was pressed up him and nuzzled into the back of her neck.

0000000000000000

Craig sat up against the wall trying to sleep, but was too uncomfortable. He heard the door open and sprang up. The door closed and Sam turned to him. He relaxed.

"Thanks, for getting me up for nothing." he said, sarcasticly.

"Anytime." Sam smiled.

She walked up and weaved her hands threw his spiked hair and pulled him into a kiss. It didn't take long from them to start intertwining their tongues together. They both broke apart breathing heavily.

"Do you want to go home? We can do it there and then make it back." Sam asked.

"We can't. Adam will freak if he figures out that I left." Craig sighed.

"I love Adam, he's my best friend, but this summer is going to suck." Sam pouted. Craig smiled and came over to kiss her softly on the lips. "I'm still mad." she told when they broke apart.

"Me, too. But Adam is in love with a girl who leaves every year, and that is busy when she is here. We can fool around all we want all the time." Craig kissed her neck while she pouted.

"I guess." Sam crossed her arms around her chest. Craig pulled back slightly.

"Oh come on I'm kissing your neck and you're mad about Adam?"

"We can't even kiss each other this summer. Besides I don't get a very good physical release from you kissing my neck as much as I use to."

"Maybe Adam will let us go out tomorrow for the night, just once."

"Amber and Bruno will go to then."

"And whatever they did to cover for us, they'll do for them. It's one night, and Adam is okay as long as he gets to watch Fiona sleep." Sam smiled and kissed Craig before leaving.

0000000000000000

Chris woke up at eight and looked to his right. He found his dad snuggling up with Fiona. He had a smiled on his face and seemed so happy. Chris lied back down and hugged Adam's back. Adam felt his touch and woke up. He looked down at Chris and smiled. He rolled over and wrapped an arm around Chris. Adam's arm under Fiona moved Fiona and she moaned. She flipped over and rolled onto Adam's chest. Adam laughed lightly and kissed Fiona's head.

"Dad, why are you sleeping in the same bed as Fiona?" Chris looked up in wonder.

"Because she's nice and let's me sleep in a soft bed, even though she feels weird."

"Why would she feel weird, I thought you said she liked you." Chris frowned.

"She does, she just hasn't admitted it yet."

"Then how do you know?"

"You get this feeling."

"Is it love?" Chris smiled.

"I don't know, maybe, probably."

"So you love her?"

Adam laughed. "Enough with the 80 degree burn. Go back to sleep.

0000000000000000

Chris, Adam, and Fiona got up late that day, but everyone did. Shopping and caring bags all day was tiring and they were going back today. While the Degrassi students made and ate breakfast, the kids were in their room paying with their toys. Zack was playing a shooting video game, and Carter was making faces at Levi to make him laugh. Chris went over to Sara who was playing with her doll house.

"I'm going to get a mom." he said proudly. Sara turned.

"What are you talking about?"

"My dad and Fiona are going to get married."

"Really, he purposed?" Sara asked excitedly.

"Well, not yet."

"Has he bought the ring?" Sara asked with less excitement.

"No."

"Where are you getting your information from?"

"He said he loves her, and when you love someone you get married to them."

"I don't think it's true." Sara turned back to her dolls.

"But it is. He told me he loved her."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Sara stuck her tongue out. Chris stuck his tongue out at Sara.

"Hey, what's with the tongue war in here?" they both turned to Adam.

"Nothing, how's Fiona?" Sara asked.

"Good?" Adam frowned in confusion.

"How good?" Sara giggled.

"Is there a punch line to this?"

"No."

"Well, then quit it, and come on we're all going to the mall. You guys can buy a toy or some clothes if you want." Sara skipped out the door and Chris grabbed Adam's hand.

**Here comes the drama! How will this effect Fiona and Adam's relationship? And ask yourself another dramatic question because I don't got one. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with school. I don't wanna go! Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright I'll try and update as much as I can while in school. I have volleyball and school work so it might take awhile, but I love writing so I'll get to it.**

Adam and Fiona were watching the kids play with toys while across the hall was the girls were picking out more clothes and making the guys carry their bags.

"So why did you decide to help me and not be with your fellow Degrassians?" Adam smirked at Fiona.

"I've shopped at that store many times, nothing new." Fiona smirked back, challenging.

"Oh, Fiona, you don't have to make up reasons to be with me. We can spend all night together." Adam pulled Fiona closer to him by her waist.

"Keep dreaming." Fiona moved away, but Adam pulled her back in.

"Oh have I been talking in my sleep again?" Adam asked innocently.

"Just a little." Fiona made her thumb and pointer figure a few inches away from each other. Adam chuckled.

_Kids_

"See, Fiona is in Adam's arm and they are laughing." Chris showed Sara. "They're so getting married." Chris said, proudly.

"Why don't we just ask them?"

"Because Adam might not have asked her yet. We can't ruin the chances of Adam being with Fiona, and me getting a mom." Chris crossed his arms.

"You just want a mom so bad you'll do anything to make it happen." Sara crossed her arms, too.

"But it's so obvious that they are meant for each other. We gotta do something to get them alone."

_Adam and Fiona_

"Hey, Adam, I wanna run something past you." Craig called.

"Alright, go."

"Sam is nagging me about spending time with her."

"Yeah, Bruno and Amber are taking tonight off, you can go tomorrow if you want."

"Sweet. Thanks, because you know it's been awhile since Sam and I-"

"Okay, okay, I gave you tomorrow off I don't need to hear about what's going down with you and Terri, in a toy store, with Fiona standing next to me." Adam waved his hand towards Fiona.

"I get it." Craig left.

"Adam?" Adam turned and found Chris.

"Hey, you guys get your stuff?"

"Yep."

"Great let's go to the next store" Adam faced Fiona.

"Well, next is Victory's Secret so you can get another item if you want?" Fiona smiled.

"Maybe I'll buy you one so you won't be jealous of Terri."

"I know it wasn't for Terri."  
>"How do you know?" Adam stepped closer. Fiona looked up and swallowed.<p>

"I just do."

0000000000000000

Fiona was in a dressing room trying on new bras. Clare was outside waiting for them, Bianca was to Fiona's left, and Holly J was to the right. Fiona looked at her body in a lacy black bra and sighed.

"Who do you guys think Adam bought that bra and panties for?" Fiona asked.

"Why are you so hung up on that. Are you hoping it's for you?" Holly J asked, knowingly.

"I'm hoping it isn't for me. Plus I'm a little curious as to who it's for." Fiona stated, as she pulled her shirt back on and came out. "What do you think Clare?"

"I think we should get out of here. I feel weird buying this stuff in front of the guys." Clare leaned back and sighed.

"Come on Clare. I need some more stuff and we're not leaving till you find something you like." Fiona pulled Clare by the arm.

0000000000000000

Clare searched through a rack of bras trying to find her size. Fiona had sent the boys out so Clare could buy tings without being shy about it.

"Need help?" Clare turned to see Eli smirking at her.

"What are you doing in here?" Clare watched Eli step closer to the rack.

"Fiona said we could go to any store and I choose this one. What are you?"

"Like I'd tell you. Now can you leave, I don't feel good about this."

"Clare relax. I won't buy anything for you like Adam did."

"So it was for Fiona?"

"No, it was for Drew." Clare raised her eyebrows. "It was for Drew to give to Bianca." Clare sighed and laughed.

"I can't believe I thought..." Clare broke into laughter. "Fiona's gonna be so happy." Clare wiped a tear away.

"Wait, she thinks he got it for her?" Clare nodded. Eli looked up and smirked deviously. "Adam is going to love this."

"Eli, I'm telling Fiona." Clare warned.

"Don't do that." Eli whispered and stepped close to Clare and smirked.

Clare looked down at the floor. Occasionally looking up out of the corner of her eyes at him. Eli nudged her neck with his nose and Clare would have falling over, but his hand held her up by her waist. Clare's breath hitched when Eli's hand traveled away from her waist to under her breast. His hands crept over her breast, not squeezing or pulling, but feeling the shape. She began to breathed in and out slowly, trying to keep her composure. Clare could just feel Eli's lips ghost her neck.

"Please, just...don't tell Fiona...okay?" Eli whispered. Clare let her head fall back slightly. Eli kissed her neck, before standing her up straight and walking back the way he came.

As he walked away he stopped at another rack of bras, looked back at Clare, and reached to take one off. He lifted it up and handed it to Clare. He smirked at her shocked expression and turned back to the exit. Clare looked at the bra and found that he had gotten her size right.

0000000000000000

While the girls paid for their items, Eli talked to Adam in the jewelry store across the hall.

"So, Fiona seriously thinks I got that for her?" Adam said to Eli while still looking at the rings in the glass cases.

"Yep, and I heard it from Clare so it's true."

"So, how did you get her to keep her mouth shut."

"I can be persuasive." Eli smirked.

"Eli, you wolf you." Adam turned with a raised eyebrow and cocky smirked.

"Whatever, let's go. Everyone is waiting for us." Eli turned and walked to the entrance.

Adam watched, before looking back at the case.

"I'll take this one. Make it just a bit bigger and I'll be back tonight for it." Adam pointed to the necklace and then left.

00000000000000000

"What took you so long?" Fiona called to Adam.

"I just wanted to get the best jewelry." Adam stated proudly.

"And you say girls take long to shop."

"It was one time, sue me."

"I could if I wanted to. I know all the bad things you've done. From your days in the orphanage, to your days as Wolf King." Fiona smiled and started to walk in the back of the group already moving. Adam snuck up to her side and whispered seductively.

"If you liked the first the first thing I bought then you will looooove this one." he turned and walked with everyone, while Fiona stood there paralyzed.

**Not the best, I know. Just review on what you think.**


	8. Bath Time Drama

**Okay I need to get to at least 20 reviews before I update. Please!**

Everyone was back at the house and were getting ready for bed. Amber and Bruno were out on a date, so Terri and Sam took their places. Fiona was stripping down and taking a bath in a her pool sized tub. She had a lot on her mind and thought a hot bubble bath would help calm her. It was until she got an unwelcomed visitor.

Adam opened the bathroom door, staring down at his Nintendo, and not looking anywhere else. He took a seat on the toilet and leaned up against the sink.

"Adam, what are you doing? Get out!" Fiona shouted.

"I'm making sure Vince doesn't come in and rape you. I'm not even looking."

"Adam, he's not here, now go." Adam looked over at Fiona.

She moved the bubbles so they covered her. He smirked and looked down chuckling under his breath at her. He lifted his head back up and stood up, walking around the small room.

"Are you sure he's not in the closet." Adam opened it and then pushed it closed. "Nope. Is he in the medicine cabinet." Adam opened it up and shook his head.

He continued to look around. Fiona stayed still in the bath. Trying not to move the bubbles too much. Adam's eyes rested on a bag full of stuff Fiona had bought yesterday. He walked over and lifted it up, while digging around in it. Adam smirked and pulled something up.

"I didn't find Vince, but I found something much better." Adam lifted his hand and showed Fiona her red thong. "Is this the thong you bought yesterday?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Adam put it back, and get out." Fiona growled.

"You actually bought it. Were you planning on leaving it in here all summer or did you have plans for it tonight?" Adam acted so cocky.

"Adam-"  
>"I think I'll just take this, since you won't need it right now." Adam began walking towards the door.<p>

Fiona knew he'd go show it off to everyone. Adam stopped when he heard water move and two feet hit the ground. He turned quickly and saw Fiona dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her body.

"I'm not giving you the pleasure of seeing my naked body." Fiona smirked.

"I like a challenge."

Adam lunged his hand forward for her towel, but she backed away. He continued to do so for about three more times, until he picked her body up and jumped into the bath with her. Fiona shrieked and her towel flew out of her hands.

They now layed in a tub full of bubbles. Fiona naked with no towel, and Adam fully dressed and horny.

Fiona moved away from Adam, but he followed. They continued moving around the tub. Fiona wouldn't stand up and Adam was having a hard time because his clothes held him down.

Finally he jumped over to Fiona. She screamed and tried to hit Adam, but couldn't reach behind her to do it. Adam sat on the bench in the tub and placed Fiona on his lap. She had stopped struggling and was pouting.

"Aww, come on, it was fun." Adam hugged her and bounced her on his lap. Fiona turned her head away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fiona. Fi...Come on. What I do that was so bad?"

"I just wanted to have a nice bath! Why do you have to ruin that?" Fiona pushed away from him, but he held her close.

"I was just playing. I'm not doing anything wrong right now."

"Oh, yeah, I don't mind sitting naked on your lap in a Jacuzzi." Fiona agreed sarcasticly.

"I'm sorry Fi."

"You say you're sorry, but then you go and do it again. Can't you just leave me alone!"

Fiona got up not caring what Adam saw anymore and wrapped a new towel around herself, before sitting on the toilet. Fiona sat there with an angry face while Adam watched her and thought about what she had said.

"I thought you liked it when we played are little games like this." Adam asked, sounding like a kid who was getting yelled at.

"Adam, I'll never start anything with you! There will never be an 'us'! I guess I've been playing around because I'm scared that if I don't you'll leave and I'll die."

Adam turned to face the wall away from Fiona. Fiona stared sadly at him, feeling tears coming to her eyes. She watched for awhile and then stood up and walked out.

"You can pack your stuff." Fiona whispered as she passed him. Adam listened to the door closing and sat there watching the water drain.

00000000000000000

Fiona layed on her bed, wide awake. Adam had gotten out of the bathroom and changed a few minutes ago. Everyone was probably packing and he didn't want to see her. She layed there regretting it all, but didn't have the courage to tell Adam sorry.

She heard the door open and close. There was shuffling of feet and she heard some shoes being kicked of. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Adam sit down on the the window bench. She lifted herself and watched Adam gaze out the window. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye before turning completely to her.

"I'm sorry." Fiona whispered after a moment of silence. "I didn't mean what I said." she continued after he let his head fall.

"I know." Fiona looked up shocked. "I'm just hurt that you want me to leave, that you said those things, and that you think I'll go that easily."

"I don't want you to go. I just thought you would, and I'm sorry I said those things." Adam walked over to Fiona on sat on the edge of the bed. He lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Don't you ever think I'm going to leave you to die." Adam looked at her with eyes she's never seen anybody have. They had angry, seriousness, disappointment, fear, lust, and love. Fiona nodded her head, and Adam let her chin go.

He watched her lips. Staring at them with such want in his eyes. Fiona wasn't sure if she should lean up and kiss him or if to just stay still and let him lead. Adam leaned in and picked her lips slowly. No movement was involved. Just lips touching and then slowly moving apart.

"I love you, Fiona." Adam whispered close to her ear. A tear ran down Fiona's cheek and Adam kissed it away.

"I love you too, Adam." she whispered, while choking on sobs of joy and fear.

She jumped up and hugged Adam around the shoulders hard. Like she was hanging on for dear life. She cried into his shoulder and he held her and rocked side to side, whispering sweet things in her ear. Calming her down.

Fiona's sobs slowed and soon stopped. Adam continued to rock her till he was sure she was asleep. He carefully leaned his arms down on the bed, lieing Fiona down on the pillow. He watched her sleep, rubbing his thumb gently across her cheek. He leaned and kissed Fiona's lips. It was soft and fast, much like the one they had shared before.

He sighed and layed down next to her, covered her with blankets, and stayed awake, staring at her sleeping face.

**So a little drama. I'll get back to the Chris thing next chapter and it will lead to more drama a cute scenes between Fiona and Adam, with some other characters. Some Eclare, too.**


	9. I don't have a name for this chapter! :D

**I'm hoping you like this chap and please review! **

_This is the night from last chapter. Eli and Clare. Bruno and Amber._

Eli walked into Clare's room and took his place up against the wall. Clare leaned up on her elbow and smiled at him. Eli looked up and smirked.

"You seem happy." Eli stated.

"I really like the bra you picked out for me." Clare lowered her eyes to the floor.

"So much, that you're wearing it right now."

"I'm not telling you."

"You don't need to, I know."

"A-And how w-would you know that?" Clare swallowed.

"I just know." Eli turned his face in front of him. Clare rested her head in her hand and stared at Eli wondering what he was thinking. "What are you looking at me for?" Eli asked suddenly.

"Just thinking about ah...how you knew my size." Clare blushed at her excuse.

"I've held many girls breast and I've know their size. It's easy to tell." Eli looked up at her. Clare lowered her head and blushed.

"So you've been around." Clare sighed upset.

"Wolf Pack chicks are pretty horny. We have 5x's as many hormones as you do."

"So you get horny really easy?"

"No, we grew up with it, so like you we know how to control it. We just have to get release more often and end up having sex longer. Which are marriage success is 30% higher than your human one."

"So, it's like non-stop sex with you."

"Oh, yeah, we have to have five orgasms before we start to feel pleasure." Eli stated sarcasticly.

"Sorry, I was just asking." Clare lied down.

"It's fine. You know most people don't try and get to know about us. Either they run and hid or think we're hot and have sex with us."

"Do you say yes to everyone?" Clare laughed.

"Only, if we got energy, but if we're taken there's a bad chance of us cheating. We're pretty loyal."

"That's nice. To have someone you can trust."

"You never had a person you could trust?" Eli got up and sat on the bed.

"Well, my sister left for Kenya, my first and last boyfriend cheated on me with, who I thought was, my best friend, and now my parents are getting a divorce." Clare teared up.

"Well, Clare you have me. How about tomorrow me and you go out into the city? We can do what you want all day, and then I'll treat you to a special night." Eli leaned in and whispered.

"What kind of special night?" Clare ran her hand along Eli's shirt.

"A night full of Eli's surprises." Eli took her hand and kissed it. Clare looked up with stars in her eyes, and smiled while nodding.

00000000000000000

_Now it's the morning._

Fiona yawned and rubbed her eyes. She started to wiggle around, but found her movement limited. She tried to sit up, but a long muscular arm weighed her down. She turned to see Adam sleeping on her left. His arm wrapped around her waist under the blankets and his hand slightly up her shirt. Fiona smiled a little still mad at herself about last nights events.

She turned her whole body and lied back down watching intently while he slept. She reached her hand up to touch his face. It ran down the side of his face, to his cheek, and landed over his shirt, on his chest. She watched her hand and she began to rub it side to side on his chest. His black shirt getting more wrinkled by each movement.

Fiona's hand stopped, but she stayed unfazed as Adam's hand ran from the side of her face and followed the path she had made on Adam's face, wrapping his fingers to the back of her neck lightly as his palm rested on the side of her neck.

Fiona's eyes traveled up to met Adam's, finding that his eyes were still closed. She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. His didn't move, but when she pulled away he moved forward and kissed her for a few seconds. It wasn't big, but it was nice.

He's eyes opened and he retracted his hand. Fiona brought her's away too, and watched as Adam sat up and rubbed his eyes. Fiona sat up and kissed Adam's cheek. Adam turned his face to looked at her and smiled.

"So, are we dating or something?" he smirked. Fiona smiled.

"I'm not sure. Are we?" Fiona rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think so, but how about we just keep it a secret till we're sure?" Fiona brought her hand up to turn Adam's head slightly so she could kiss him. Once they pulled apart they both got up and started to get ready for the day.

00000000000000000

Clare waited outside for Eli. He had to find his keys which he lost somewhere. Clare walked back and forth every now and again stopping to look at a happy couple or family laughing and hugging at the park, across the street.

Not knowing Eli walked up behind her and watched the area she was looking at. He smirked and snick up behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air, spinning as well. Clare shrieked and then laughed when she realized who it was. He set her down on the sidewalk again, but kept a hold of her.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Eli asked knowingly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"If that's alright with you?" Clare swallowed.

"Clare, it's your day. You decide." Eli took Clare's hand and they walked across the street.

Once there they just walked around the playground looking at the people having fun. Eli watched Clare look at everyone with a sort of sad envy in her eyes. Eli looked down feeling bad for her. He thought about her and then smiled getting an idea.

"Hey, come on." Eli let her hand go and ran towards the swings.

Clare stood there confused until she saw Eli turn back to her once he got to the swings. He leaned forward, having the chains of the swings hold him up, and smiling at her. Clare smiled back and jogged to the Eli.

She reached him and he leaned forward on the swing a little more and pecked her lips quickly. She stood still again, and Eli took that opportunity to race behind her lift her up. Swinging her around like he done in-front of the house. She giggled when he sat her down on the swing and came up behind and began to push her gently.

Clare wasn't that high, and did something that she use to do in her childhood days. She jumped of the swing. She landed a little wobbly, but managed to keep her balance. Once she was up straight, for the third time, Eli lifted and swung her around.

"Do you like swinging girls around?" Clare giggled.

"Well, you're so easy to lift." Eli kissed her cheek. Clare smiled. Nobody had ever called her light, but even though no one had ever called her fat, it was nice to hear that he thought she was skinny.

"Thanks."

"Just speaking the truth. What shall we do now?" Eli kissed her neck.

Clare thought. She didn't know what they would do next, she was more concerned if her and Eli were a thing. He'd been kissing her all day, but Fiona told her that sometimes that was just away for them to show they are happy. That they're a lot more alike dogs than wolves.

"Maybe we could just walk around a bit more. Go to the beach or something?" Clare suggested, still not knowing what else to do

"Sure, it's your day." Eli kissed her lips and then led her to the beach by the hand.

00000000000000000

"So, who are we going to get Adam and Fiona alone?" Chris tapped his finger against his chin. Sara looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"If you're so sure that they're getting married then why do you need to do anything?"

"So, I can help Adam set the mood. He told me that girls like romantic stuff. So, you going to help me?" Chris crossed his arms and stared Sara down.

"Fine. But just to make Adam happy. Plus I would love to see a romantic diner."

"Then we're going to have to get everyone out of the house first, but we can't tell them about the plan. They might give it away."

00000000000000000

"Oh my gosh, I don't think I've ever had this much fun." Clare laughed as her and Eli walked up the stairs to their room.

Everyone was out in the hall, banging and knocking on the door. Clare and Eli picked up the pace, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, what's happening?" Eli asked Bruno.

"Chris won't let any of us in because he's working on a surprise. But we need to get in there and sleep."

Eli rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

"Chris you can make the surprise later! Let us in!" Chris opened the door only enough so he could squeeze out.

"I'm just trying to do something nice for Adam. Please, Can't you guys stay out a little longer. It's New York you guys can't have possibly done everything. Just a few more hours." Chris looked up at everyone with pleading eyes. They all sighed and walked back down stairs to the street.

As Eli and Clare walked down to the corner they passed Adam and Fiona.

"Hey, guys going to stay out late?" Adam stopped and talked.

"We have to. Chris is doing something for you at the rooms." Eli answered and walked away with Clare.

Adam looked at Fiona and they continued to the home.

Adam knocked on the door and called out for Chris, he opened the door and saw Chris standing there smiling.

"I wouldn't be smiling." Adam picked Chris up. "You have better have a good reason for keeping everyone out." Fiona walked past Adam into the room and looked around amazed.

"Adam he has a good reason." She whispered. Adam put Chris down and looked around.

The room was lit up by candles of all different smells that blended together to make an amazing new sent.

**Okay, hope you liked the Eclare and I want to know if you want to hear about what everyone else does. Tell me who you want to hear about and I'll give it to you. Fiona and Adam are a given. 26 reviews!**


	10. Moments

**I bet you are all excited for it. Well here you go! Review, please.**

Adam walked up to Fiona's side. Amazed by the beautiful display on lights and candles that illuminated the whole house. Fiona crossed the room, taking in all there was. Adam turned his attention back to Chris who just smiled at him. Adam raised an eyebrow, not going to let this slide.

"I wanted to help you with Fiona." Chris folded his hands behind his back.

"What do you mean?" Adam squatted so he was eye level.

"I know that you love Fiona and that Fiona loves you, so I thought I'd help you guys get together."

"And by together you mean like alone time. A-a date."

"Yeah, so you can purpose."

"Oh, well, this is very nice and-...What did you say?"

"That I did all this so you could ask her to marry you."

"Who are you going to ask to marry you?" Chris looked up and Adam turned his head.

"Chris did all this so I would purpose to you." Adam looked up with fear.

"You can't tell her that. Now she might not say yes." Chris clung to Adam's arm.

Adam stood up and brought Chris, too. He walked over to the chair and sat Chris down. Chris looked up wondering what he had done wrong. Adam sighed and squatted back down next to Chris. Fiona had followed and was sitting on the long tan couch across from the chair.

"Chris. Why do you think I'm asking Fiona to marry me?" Adam asked slowly.

"Well, I saw that you guys are in-love so I wanted to help."

"How did you get the thought that we were in-love?"

"Well, Amber and Bruno are in-love. They sleep together, and hold each other, and they laugh. I thought that you and Fiona did, too." Chris bowed his head.

"Chris, Fiona and I aren't getting married. We're just friends." Chris looked up shocked, tears in his eyes.

"But, you've told me you love her." Chris stood up.

"Just because I love her doesn't mean she loves me back, or that we're going to get married. We're too young."

"But you said people in-love get married!" Chris ran up down the hall to his room, and slammed the door. Adam put his head down and sighed. Fiona came over and rubbed his back sympatheticly.

"It's okay. He'll get over it."

"You don't know Chris, he had a whole other reason to do this." Adam leaned back against the coffee table. Fiona leaned down and kissed his lips.

"I'm sure you can handle it." Fiona smiled and then got up to go to bed.

0000000000000

"So, we're allowed back into the room." Clare told Eli. Fiona had texted everyone that it was over.

"Do you wanna head back?" Eli sat down next to Clare. They were at the beach again. Watching the full moon reflect on the water.

"Only if you do." Eli turned and smirked. He leaned in and kissed Clare. For once their was movement on both sides.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's your day?" Eli laughed.

"Technically, it's night." Clare teased.

"Then it's my turn." Eli stood up and helped Clare up as well. "Come with me."

Eli had raced all the way though trees and bushes. Clare hurried to follow, but Eli and his wolf instincts kicked in and it was like he was on a mission to hurry. Of coarse he noticed she was long behind him and transformed before running back to get her.

Clare had stopped to catch her breath by a tree. Her right hand held her up. She was bent over breathing heavily. One moment she was on her feet. The next she is lifted and clinging to something furry. She opened her eyes and screamed. She looked down at the wolf and relaxed when she saw it smirk at her.

Now Eli was running full speed to a place Clare did not know. She could hear his steady breathing. With every paw hitting the ground he would exhale and quickly suck breath back in. It strangely turned Clare on.

He jumped over a log, more of stick to him, and slowed his pace to a trot before halting and crouching down to let Clare off. She let her fingers linger on his fur. Before she stepped back and watched Eli shrink into a human again.

"I thought you'd be naked." Clare laughed nervously.

Eli stood up and smirked at her. "Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, Clare."

"Well, sorry, that's what happens in Twilight." Clare crossed her arms.

"Haven't I already explained we're not like the werewolves in Twilight?"

"Yes, but I was just thinking-"

"About me naked."

"No!" Eli shrugged his shoulders, and then stepped deeper into the hedges. Clare watched as he disappeared before she followed.

"What I don't get another piggy-back ride." Clare teased but stopped when she saw a huge fountain.

Lights lit up the water from underneath, fish swam around in it, the lights making there true skin color hard to tell, and the water shot up so high. Clare sat down, having to turn her hips to look at the fountain so her feet weren't in the water. Clare gasped when she felt someone move her hair back and kiss her neck.

"Hi." Eli stated casually.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Had to turn the lights on for you. The things I do to make you happy." Eli sighed and sat down with her.

"I'm sorry, that you have to walk and push a button for me." Clare said, in a baby voice.

"And carry you on my back, spend the whole day reminding you that I'll do anything you want, and next I'll have to stay up late and watched you sleep." Eli pouted.

Clare smiled and turned her attention back to the water and fish. Eli stopped pouting and watched her lovingly, while she smiled at the fish. Eli placed his hand slowly over hers and moved his fingers around. Clare looked over at him, but his eyes were focused on the spraying water. Clare smiled and moved to sit Indian style and rested her head on his shoulder. Eli glanced down at her and kissed the side of her head, before he set his head on hers. Both stayed watching the sight before them.

0000000000000

"We can head back to the room, if you want?" Craig told Sam.

They were both just walking around the block, trying to pass time. Craig was having hard time balancing on the curb while Sam walked on the sidewalk. She looked at him waving his arms around in an attempt to not fall off. Sam rolled her eyes and groaned.

"What's up with you?" Craig asked, not really caring about her as much as where his feet were stepping.

Sam sped up. Annoyed by Craig and the way he asked her if she was alright. Craig paused and watched as she stormed away. He ran to catch up. Still stepping on the high cement.

"What did I say?" he said, a little ways behind her.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to worry about me if you don't care." Sam turned her head away from where he was coming up on her.

She reached the end of the block and began to turn the corner. Craig ran faster and jumped across her. He grabbed the lamp post with one hand and spun around on it till he was right in-front of her face, blocking her path.

"I do care." Sam and Craig stared each other down. Though they were dating, they still got on each others nerves like they did before they became an item.

"Well, it didn't seem like it." Sam crossed her arms and turned back the way she came.

She turned the corner once again, but once again Craig landed in-front of her and her path. Sam glared at him. This is how it always goes, she tries to be mad, but he pulls his tricks and cocky smirked out and she can't help thinking he's kind of cute.

She stepped to the left, but he did, too. Then she tried the right, but once again it failed. She tried to fake him out but he could see past her. As this went on his smirk grew and Sam became more angry.

"Are we seriously having a Simba 2 movie moment?" Craig chuckled.

"Don't try to make this funny! We wouldn't be doing this if you would have left me alone." Sam pushed passed him.

Craig grabbed her arm and spun her back into him. He smiled down at her, making her eyes soften as she felt butterflies in her stomach. That look, he always gave her that look. The look that loved her, but teased and bugged her. Sam finally smiled, but elbowed him away from her, so she could feel like she had a little pride left. Craig laughed and pulled her into him. He kissed the top of her head before they continued to walk back to their room.


	11. Drama!

**Here it is the chap you peeps have been waiting for! REVIEW!**

Adam knocked on Chris' bedroom door. He knew everyone was coming back, so he wanted to have this conversation with Chris while they were alone. He waited for a second before barging in. Chris was sitting on his bed, tears silently ran down his cheeks. Adam sighed and sat down by Chris.

"Chis, I'm too young to get married." Adam turned to face him, although Chris' head hung low.

"But Amber and Bruno are married."

"No, they're not. They have a family yes, but they haven't had a ceremony or anything."

"But they kind of are married and you, Fiona, and me could be like that, too." Adam's eyes widened and he rubbed his face.

"Chris, tell me what this is really about."

"I just want you and Fiona to get married." Chris crossed his arms and pouted.

"But why do you want us to get married?"

"I want a mom." Chris looked up at Adam crying. Adam sighed and pulled Chris into his side where he cried.

"Of coarse you do. Every kid wants a mom and dad."

"I'm sorry. I just thought that we could all be a family like Sara and Carter, but I just messed it up." Chris cried harder.

"No, no, shush. It's okay. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. When I first got out of the orphanage and into the pack I was four years old and never knew what it was like to have a mom or dad. Malgrid acted like a father to me, and he was a good one, but it was hard seeing the families with dads AND moms. I understand why you'd want a mom, but I'm just not ready for it and even if I was I wouldn't be old enough."

"So I'll never get a mom." Chris let his head drop.

"You have Terri, Sam, and Amber. What's wrong with them?"

"They're not my real mom."

"You do know that if Fiona were to marry me she wouldn't be your real mom?"

"Yeah, but she be the first one I see. Plus at least you're my real dad, that's all I need." Adam looked down, ashamed.

"You know Malgrid isn't my real dad, but I take him as one. Would you feel the same way if that's who it is with you and I?"

"I don't know, but it's not a problem is it?" Chris hugged Adam and smiled. Adam hesitated but hugged him back.

"You know Chris I don't mind if you think of me as your mom." Adam turned and Chris looked up. The door was wide open and Fiona stood in the middle of it smiling.

"Really?" Fiona nodded. Chris got up and ran to hug Fiona's waist. Fiona bent over a bit and hugged him back.

"Hey, Chris why don't you go to bed. It's late." Chris turned to Adam and nodded.

After Chris was in bed Adam walked up the stairs to his room. Fiona had gone up to get ready for bed before Chris was asleep. Adam opened the door and caught Fiona coming out of the bathroom connected to her room. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and watched him fall backwards onto the bed, exhausted. Fiona walked over and fell back the same way he did.

"Tired?"

"What do you think?"

"No need to get snippy." Fiona frowned.

"You told Chris you would be his mom! Now he's going to think we are getting married. It was bad enough telling him once, the second is bound to be worse!"

"Relax. I can handle it."

Fiona rolled towards Adam and landed half on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him softly. Adam slowly brought his hand up to the back of her head and pulled her closer. She ran her fingers up and down his neck seductively.

"It's been a long day. Let's get some sleep." Fiona said after pulling away. She rolled back over and pulled the blankets over her and faced her back to Adam. Adam layed there and watched her breath, once again thinking how he wanted to feel that movement.

Adam crawled up next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling her breathing. He thought about how great it was to be this close to her. He moved a strain of hair out of her face and sighed before her kissed her cheek, and fell asleep.

00000000000000

"Daddy, Mommy!" Adam's eyes opened to Chris jumping up and down in front of him on the bed.

Fiona moved around under his arms, and he looked down at her while she opened her eyes and squinted at the light.

"What is it Chris?" Adam groaned groggy.

"Can we go to the park today?" Chris sat cross legged.

"Now?"

"Yeah." Adam sighed and looked at Fiona who smiled.

"Just give us sometime to get ready." Fiona turned to Chris and smiled. Chris nodded and left.

"Why did you have to tell him you're his mom?" Adam rolled into Fiona and hugged her.

"I wanted to help him. I know how much you love him."

"Thanks, but I'm sure he would have gotten over not having a mom right now."

"Did you ever get over it?" Fiona stared into his eyes. Adam stared back and sighed.

"Let's get ready or he'll get all upset." Adam said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Fiona watched him walk into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

00000000000000

"Mom, come on." Chris yelled back to Fiona.

"Coming." she yelled back.

Chris and Adam waited till Fiona caught up. Chris wanted to race Adam so of coarse Adam did and their wolf instincts kicked in like the always do. Fiona tried to keep up, but the were able to dodge traffic and branches that fell on the ground.

"Thanks for waiting." Fiona breathed out sarcasticly at Adam.

"Well, if you hadn't of told Chris you'd be his mom then you wouldn't have had to come to the park." Adam smirked.

"Are you going to hold that over me forever?"

"I'm just pointing out that you got yourself into something you don't even know about." Adam explained sternly.

"Then teach me. We can spend the night out talking about the pros and cons about being the fake mother of a wolf cub."

"Love to, but you promised me and guys of tonight so we could go out and earn are pay for the pack."

"Why is the pack so important?"

"It's full of the only people that have ever excepted me, they need my help and I need to repay my debts."

"You have done so much, but you never feel like you've repayed your debts. Why won't you just call it good and donate a little? Not have it be your main mission the rest of your life."

"Because then they will have the main producer of money gone and they'll be broken. People will die."

"Why can't these people take care of themselves?"

"Because some are old and can't sing and look good at the same time, foster homes won't take the kids in because they think they'll eat the others, and we need to pay extra money for a doctor to even consider giving us an exam. They're too afraid to touch us in are wolf forms."

"But, they can all still sing."

"Fiona, mine and the others are special, we can change are voices easily. Terri can go from Hannah Montana to Nikki Minaj in a spit second. Others can't do that, they have one type of voice and some don't even sound like a famous singer. I have to help them."

"I get that, but...Adam I care about you and you are being held down by the pack."

"Sorry, I can't make it all about you. You wanted pros and cons well there's your cons. I can't even think about pros right now." Adam turned away and walked over to Chris who was sliding down the twisted slide and into Adam's arms.

**More drama in next chap or after that. Don't know how I'll seperate them. before the drama or after the drama. whatever. REVIEW!**


	12. Drunken Love

It was night and everyone was at the club drinking and eating at the bar. Adam had sung an hour ago and was getting ready to leave so he could get some sleep. He wasn't really looking forwards to sleeping in the same bed with Fiona, but he was tired.

Fiona and Adam were still not talking much after the park scene. He was upset at her for not understanding and she was mad at him for not listening or even considering leaving the pack. Adam was out in the alley getting some fresh air and Fiona was leaning against the wall, alone.

"Hey, you okay?" Fiona looked up to see her best Friend Holly J. coming towards her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Fiona wiped her eyes.

"Why don't you ask Adam to take you home?"

"We got into a fight and I don't think he wants to talk to me. Plus I'm afraid we'll fight again."

"What did you guys fight about?"

"It's nothing, just a little fight."

"Then it shouldn't be a big deal."

"It was are first fight and okay, maybe it was a big fight, but I'll just catch a ride with you guys."

"Fiona you look terrible. You need to make up with Adam and get some sleep." Fiona turned her head away and sighed.

"Fine." Fiona pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the entrance that led outside.

Fiona grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. She step out into the alley and saw Adam talking to another girl they were laughing and flirting. Fiona felt herself feeling a little jealous.

Fiona noticed the slut eying her. She gave a little smirk and then went back to Adam. Adam was still laughing when she turned back to him. She stepped closer to Adam and ran her hand in a circle on his chest. Adam stopped laughing and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" Fiona looked up. Interested in how he would handle this.

"Just admiring your toned body. I'd love to see it bare." she stepped towards him again, but he backed up into the wall. "Can I just have a little peak?" she moved Adam's jacket open.

Adam stood there letting her do what she wanted. Fiona couldn't take it anymore. He was going to just let her have him when she was just trying to make Fiona jealous. Fiona turned away with tears in her eyes.

_Still with Adam. Not his P.O.V!_

Adam's jacket was off and Lesley was getting close to taking his pants off with it. How did he get stuck in this? He came out to think about how Fiona acted and just got mad enough to punch a wall. With his wolf strength he broke through it and a girl had to come out to check on it. Adam was mad and didn't want to think about Fiona. He had liked her for along time but he still got it on with other girls. Not much had changed since then, so he decided to forget her and move on.

Now, he was feeling a heavy guilt build up inside of him. She was rubbing him trying to make him moan and get hard, but he wasn't thinking about sex right now. He was thinking about being home with Fiona. Holding her while she slept, feeling her body heat come off of her and warm him, and kissing her slowly and passionately.

"Stop!" Adam's hands snapped up and pushed her hands away. He pulled his pants and shirt back on.

"What are you doing?" Lesley growled.

"I can't do this."

"Don't tell me you're going back to that queen's servant?"

"She's not a servant, she's a princess." Adam rushed off to find Fiona.

"Well, have fun explaining what we were doing?" Adam turned and raised an eyebrow. "She saw everything." Adam gasped and started running again.

_With Fiona now._

Fiona walked down the street cold and alone. She wished Adam was there to wrapped his arm around her and pull her close to his always heated body. She missed him, but she hated that he would just cheat on her like that. Then again they weren't really official, and Adam had five times her hormones. He needed a release, and she wasn't able to give it to him. She was just so wound up and wouldn't let go.

Fiona let tears fall as she walked the rest of the block. On the end was a liquor store. Fiona looked through the glass windows at all the bottles. If she couldn't let go herself, she would make herself let go.

_Back with Adam._

Adam looked for Fiona all the way back home, but couldn't find her. She probably went home to cry. How was he going to convince her that he didn't do anything with Lesley? Maybe she would believe him. She should know that he still loves her. But maybe she doesn't if she saw what he was going to do.

Adam groaned in frustration and slapped his face into his hands. He opened the door to

Fiona's room with his head hung low. When he looked up he saw Fiona setting down a glass, he wasn't sure what was in it, but could smell something like alcohol.

Fiona looked at him with mischievous eyes. Fiona got up and walked over to him stumbling once halfway, but giggling and hiccuping it off. When she reached Adam she purposely fell into his arms. Adam caught her and held her up. She was still leaning back, but not in any danger of falling.

"Oh, Adam I now I can always trust you to be there." Fiona hummed and turned her head into his side.

"Fiona have you been drinking?" Fiona frowned and pushed herself up with a little help Adam.

"No, I'm just happy you're here." Fiona turned and smiled before leaning in and kissing him.

Adam could taste and smell the alcohol on her tongue. His pulled away and spit onto the ground, before turning back to Fiona.

"I think...you should sit down." Adam said slowly, even though he was very mad at her. He knew about her alcohol obsession, and didn't like it.

"But isn't this what you've always wanted?" Fiona wrapped he arms around his neck and fell half dead weight onto him.

Adam stopped talking and stared blankly at Fiona. He had always dreamed of being with Fiona. Mostly holding and being actually in her life more, but he is a guy and she is hot, so he could help to let his fantasies travel.

He had thought about all the different things he could do to figure out what makes her tick. What she likes done to her body, and what he could do to get her in the mood. Being a werewolf, with five times as many human hormones, had to get a release and it's New York. You she a stripper or desperate girl on every corner.

Fiona smiled, watching Adam have an argument with himself. She knew he wanted her and she had to win him back. The only way to do that is to prove she can be like all the other girls he has been with. She never really wanted to do the stuff she was planning on her first time, but it was for Adam and she needed to become a human he would wanted to bring home to his pack.

Fiona smirked in triumph while pulling Adam by the hand to the bed. He was still in shock for what she said and wasn't quite sure what was going on.

She sat him down on the bed and kissed his neck. While she did so Adam leaned back so he was laying on the bed. Fiona stopped when she felt his Adam's apple bob nervously. She lifted her head up and ran her fingers though his hair smirking.

"What? Not so bold now that it's with me?"

Adam's eyes snapped up and he shot back and stood away from her breathing heavily. Fiona watched him still a little tipsy and not really caring about much. Fiona did not know that Adam had not been thinking about what the right thing to do was. His thoughts and traveled from that to one of his favorite fantasies.

"Fiona, go to bed." Fiona shrugged and layed down. Adam breathed a sigh of relief and starting walking to his window.

"Adam, I'll go to sleep if you sleep with me." Fiona smirked. Adam gulped.

"Don't try anything." Adam got under the covers and Fiona snuggled into his chest. Adam tensed, but it left after a few minutes.

"I love you, Adam." Fiona whispered. Adam gave a crying sigh and just stroked her hair. Not able to say that he loved her in this state.

**Intense huh? So um yeah review and I'll update!**


	13. Fiona Flips Out!

**I know you are all so excited! Enjoy!**

Fiona's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room while her eyes adjusted to the light. Fiona raised her head and turned it around a bit, looking around more. She hadn't remembered anything about last night, and noticed that she was in her underwear and bra. She turned and rolled over into Adam. She stared down in confusion, but then she looked at Adam and frowned. She pushed his chest and he fell to the ground. Adam squirmed around on the carpet before poking his head put and up at Fiona.

"What the hell?" Adam shouted and stood up.

"Why an I in bed, half naked, and not able to remember anything?" Fiona crossed her arms, holding the blanket to her chest.

"You got all drunk last night and I couldn't sleep with your clothes smelling like booze!"

"Well, then you could have slept on the window."

"You said you wouldn't go to sleep if I wasn't in bed with you. I just wanted to sleep!"

"Are you sure that's all you wanted?"

"What?"

"You wanted sleep and you got it, get anything else last night?"

"You think I had sex with you." Adam stated after a moment of pause. "Fiona I would never take advantage of you!"

"I don't know what you would or wouldn't do any more. I remember seeing with that girl."

"I was upset and wanted to forget about our argument, but I didn't take it all the way."

"Yeah, because you saw that I caught you in the act."

"No, because I kept thinking about how much I love you."

"Bullshit!"

"It's true!"

"Yeah, okay. You are such a pervert and I hate you!" Fiona stood up and stomped away, slamming the bathroom door.

00000000000000

Clare squirmed and rolled around for two minutes before she actually woke up. She sat up and turned to where Eli would sleep, while rubbing her eyes. She looked at the spot and noticed it was vacant. She turned forward when she spotted a dark figure out the corner of her eye.

"Hey, you had a bad dream?" Eli smirked.

"No, it was more intense." Clare pushed the left side of her hair behind her ear.

"Intense, like sexual?" Eli grinned.

"No. like family intense." Clare whispered. Eli's cocky attitude fell and he made his way over to Clare.

He sat down by her at the edge of the bed and watched her hold back tears. Eli looked down at her hand before grabbing it and bringing it up to his lips to kiss. Clare looked at her and then looked at Eli and smiled.

"I just feel like my family is crumbling around me and I can't stop it."

"Clare, you can't make your parents love each other. You have to just try and accept that they want to move on. Respect their choices."

"But what if I could do something to bring them together?"

"You can't. The feeling between them isn't going to go away."

"I know I can't make it, but I wish..."

"I'm sorry Clare."

"I don't want to go back."

"You don't have to." Clare looked up. "Maybe you could stay with me." Eli said slowly.

"I can't. It wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Eli, do you like me?" Eli straightened up and sighed.

"I...I think I do. Do you like me?"

"I think I do." Eli smiled and Clare smiled back.

Eli leaned in and kissed Clare. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms lazily around his neck. Eli rested his hands on her hips and moved her closer to him. Clare knelled, making herself taller than him from the position.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay. The summer is ending soon."

"I have to go home sooner or later." Eli's hands fell to his sides and Clare pushed herself off the bed and went to change in the bathroom.

00000000000000

Clare was down in the kitchen eating some breakfast. The others were either getting ready or still sleeping. Everyone stayed out late last night, and obviously other stuff happened when they got back. Clare was surrounded by horny teens.

Fiona came down and angrily plopped food onto her plate and then sat down roughly across from Clare.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. Adam is an ass."

"What he do?"

"Took advantage of me last night when I was drunk."

"Okay, one are you calling the police? Two that doesn't sound right. And three why were you drunk?"

"No, because he didn't rape me, believe it, and I don't remember."

"If you don't remember then how do you know he did? Did he tell you he did?"

"No, he lied. And I just know."

"Fiona, I think you might be confused. Adam would never-"

"Why does everyone think he's a good guy.? They don't even know him!"

"Yes they do and they know he is. Especially to you. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah, but he can be so...ugh!"

"Every guy is, but they still end up sweet at times." Fiona looked up at Clare's smiling face.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that any of your business."

"Well, I'll figure it out one day."

"So, what are you going to do about Adam?"

"I told I hated him. I better apologize soon." Fiona stood up and walked to her room.

00000000000000

"Bruno, get you fat ass up!" Amber slapped Bruno's butt hard and he rolled off the bed, howling in pain. The house shook when his body meet the ground. "You are such a fat peace of shit." Amber muttered.

"Hey, what's with the language? There are kids, you know." Bruno rubbed his back.

"Yeah, I know! I've been taking care of them all day and now they want you to come outside and play catch! So get up!" Amber slammed the door.

Bruno groaned and picked himself up. He got dressed in a green plaid shirt and tan shorts, before walking out. As he walked out his brother was waiting for him.

"I heard all the yelling. What's up with Amber?" CJ asked.

"She's just being herself. Upset about something." Bruno ribbed his face.

"Well, she should be. Your kids were making a mess in the kitchen and I thought she was going to explode."

"Yeah, I get that feeling every time I'm around her." Bruno yawned.

"You talk all this crap about her, but you don't ever call it off with her. Why?"

"I got kids and plus she isn't always that bad. It kind of turns me on when she's mad at me."

"That's sick."

"You'll understand if you ever find a guy."

"What do you mean if? Plus, it's hard being gay. Especially in New York where everyone knows everything." CJ waved his arms around.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get use to it. And hey, I hear that we might be going to Canada."

"Really?"

"Well, Adam and Fiona are getting serious and if Adam loves Fiona then he'll go where she goes, and where he goes we go."

"Why do we follow him anyway?"

"He's a good person. Helped us out a lot at the orphanage. We owe him."

"Hey, you missed it. Fiona told Adam he was a perv and that she hated him."

"Adam's no perv. He's just horny and we all know that Fiona don't hate him."

"She thinks he is because she got drunk last night and thinks he took advantage of her."

"What! Adam has never done anything like that. Girls have come to the bars all sexy and desperate, and he has only had minor make-outs with them because he didn't want them to regret anything."

"I know, but she wasn't thinking straight, but she's going to apologize."

"She better do a good job. That hits hard to Adam."

"Hey, are going to come do some work or not!" Bruno looked up in-front of him to see Amber with her hands on her hips.

"Goo luck." CJ whispered before running off past Amber.

"Hey, there baby."

"Don't even start, Bruno." Amber turned away angry.

"Oooo, come on." Bruno purred. "Calm down, I'll help with the kids." Bruno massaged Amber's shoulders.

"I know you will. Now come on." Amber walked ahead. Bruno ran to catch up with her. He stopped her by blocking her path. "Move, Bruno I'm not in the mood."

Amber tried to squeeze through, but gave up and sighed in defeat. She looked up at Bruno and waited for him to do something. Bruno just watched Amber and she started to tap her foot anxiously.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're mad." Bruno smirked. Amber rolled her eyes and pressed forward, but still couldn't move on.

"Bruno, the kids are waiting. Let's go!"

"Can I just have one kiss?" Bruno lowered his head.

"No!"

"Come on. Please?" Amber stood and studied Bruno.  
>"Only if you watch the kids for the rest of the day so I can lay out with my friends."<p>

"If I have to watch them the whole day, then I deserve more than a kiss, don't you think?" Amber smirked.

"I guess you could get a little more tonight." Amber blushed.

"Perfect. Let's go." Bruno grabbed her hand and led her out.

00000000000000

Fiona walked into Levi's room. Terri had said that he goes to spend time with him when he's sad or worried. Fiona walked in and stood in the doorway. Adam was leaning over Levi watching him sleep. His finger was touching his hand and playing around with it. Fiona noticed some tears spots below Adam's face. Fiona walked in and leaned over the crib, too. Fiona looked over at Adam to see he was paying no attention to her.

"I'm sorry." Fiona whispered, but Adam's ears picked it up.

"Why would you say that?"

"I just...I don't know." Fiona looked down. "Adam you are a wonderful guy and I don't deserve you."

"Fiona what are you talking about? You deserve everything your heart desires."

"I'm sorry about last night. I just saw you with that girl and I guess I just felt really hurt." Adam shook his head.

"I'm the one that was hurt."

"I know."

Fiona watched as Adam continued to run his hand through Levi's brown, slightly curled hair.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is he yours?"

"No."

"Did you find him on the street like you did Chris and Zack?"

"No, I had a girlfriend who cheated on me. She got pregnant and was going to get it aborted."

"Why would you save it if it wasn't yours, if it was the guy who slept with your girlfriend?"

"Because it was still hers and I loved her. So I love him." Adam smiled.

"He looks a lot like you."

"Yeah. I thought it would take awhile to get use to him being another guys kid, but I don't think it'll ever be weird as long as he has her genes, too."

"That's really sweet Adam. Just another reason I don't deserve you." Adam finally looked at Fiona.

"Let's go upstairs. I want to talk to you." Adam turned and walked out of the room.

**Well, everyone. I'm at home sick and i thought I'd finish this chapter and update the story so you're Monday can be a little better than mine. of coarse I want to leave it off at a moment that will beg the question:What will they do in the bedroom? Well I think now that I asked you that question you probably know.**


	14. Selfconscious

**Hope you guys got the hints I was dropping. If you didn't well it doesn't matter now does it? And yes the rating did change. Your Welcome!**

Fiona hesitantly opened the door to her room. She was afraid that Adam would yell at her, and hate her, and then leave her. Fiona stepped in with her head low and turned around fully to close the door. Taking all the time she had. Adam was sitting on the bed. Bending over and resting his elbows on his knees.

"What did you want to talk about?" Fiona said, wanting to just get it over with.

"Why you drank last night." Adam pushed himself up and walked over to her. Never taking his eyes off of her.

"I just saw you with that girl and I was upset and wanted to forget about it." Fiona said half truthfully.

"Okay, I get that, but then why did you come on to me when I came home?"

"I...I." Fiona began to tear up. "I saw you with her and felt so...stupid. She was going to give you what you wanted, what I wouldn't give you, what I'm to afraid to give you."

"You're afraid to give me your virginity?" Adam asked slowly. Fiona took a deep breath and nodded. Adam lifted her head up. "You don't have to."

"But I want to." Fiona answered right away. "I'm just not sure about it."

"Why aren't you sure about it?"

"I guess I'm just self-conscious."

"Fiona, what do you have that you could possibly be self-conscious about?" Adam laughed lightly.

"Some pretty important stuff."

"Like?"

"I can't tell you. It's embarrassing." turning away to blush.

"Come on Fi." Adam turned her head back.

"My body." Fiona whispered.

"Fiona your body is amazing." Adam said, not having to think about it.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. Fiona what's wrong with your body?"

"My...breast." Adam lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like your breast?"

"Well, look at them!" Adam was put off for a bit.

"I thought you'd never ask." Fiona smiled at Adam but it faded. "Fiona, I think you have wonderful marshmallows." Adam smirked. Fiona pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Adam compared to the ones at Degrassi, they're small." Fiona whispered the last part.

"Really, I didn't know Canada had that kind of reputation." Adam tried to keep Fiona smiling, but she was really low on herself about it. "Fiona, it's one thing that only YOU think is bad. Don't worry about it."

"It's not the only thing. I have a huge butt."

"So you're upset that you have small boobs and a huge butt. Make up your mind. Big or small?"

"I wish they would swap."

"Fiona, in my professional opinion, and yes I'm a professional because of my reputation, that you have the body that all guys want."

"Small boobs and a huge butt?"

"No, you have a sluts huge cans, and a black girls ass!" Fiona giggled.

"That's what all guys want?"

"Well, a nerd will take anything, but guys like me and Eli. We like girls like you and Clare. Big in all the right ways." Adam looked Fiona up and down. Fiona looked away smiling and blushing.

Adam breathed in before taking Fiona's hand. He kissed it and then left a trail of kisses all the way up to her neck. There he sucked hard and moaned against her skin, making her shutter. Adam smirked at her reaction.

"Do you still feel bad about yourself?" Adam asked against her skin.

"Only a little. Thanks Adam."

"A little isn't good enough for me." Adam pulled away.

"It's fine Adam. I'm always going to feel a little down on myself."

"You should never feel down on yourself. Let me help you." Fiona gulped and cleared her throat.

"How?"

"Well, I think you look good with clothes on, but I wonder how good you'd look with out anything on. Mind if I find out?"

"Do what you want."

Adam smirked and leaned down to kiss Fiona's lips. Their tongues quickly wrestled each other as Adam picked Fiona up. He cupped her butt cheeks and squeezed them. Fiona shot up, but Adam kept his lips on hers and smirked into the kiss. He set Fiona down onto the bed on her back.

They continued to kiss passionately while Adam's hands worked on Fiona's shirt. He inched it up higher and higher, rubbing every new area. Warmth shot through Fiona as his hands got closer to the area she was most sensitive about.

Adam pulled away and smiled at Fiona. She didn't smile back. Instead, put a brave face on. Adam knew they weren't going to stop this time and he wanted her to enjoy this. He leaned in to kiss her neck. Fiona's breath speed up and her mouth watered. Adam kissed her throat and felt every time she swallowed. He bit down hard on her throat and she let out a shaky groan. He traveled up a bit and licked her ear before whispering.

"I promise to make you feel good about yourself." Fiona sighed and waited for him to continue with her shirt.

He lifted it up above her head and threw it aside. He stared down at her breast that jiggled slightly. His swallowing was extremely visible and Fiona wondered what he thought about her. Adam never had imagined Fiona breath so round and juicy. He had never imagined any ones like this.

Adam licked his lips before taking both of them in each hand. Fiona's breathing hitched as Adam's hands work their magic on her. His hands moved at a soothing rhythm. Although it was steady and calm Fiona felt herself needing more and getting hornier as the second s past.

"Adam watched in amusement as Fiona struggled to keep he cool as he tortured her. His plan to make her let loose and enjoy this was close to working. Fiona started to squirm under his hands as a way to tell him she needed more, but he wanted her to beg for it. Even though he loved her, he wanted to mess with her.

"Adam, please." Fiona quivered.

"Please what?" Adam said, in the way he would remind the kids to ask for something.

"Please...move faster...I need you to-ah!"

Fiona couldn't finish her sentence because Adam had started to do as she commanded and touch her roughly. He no longer massaged Fiona he was groping her hard and fast. Fiona moaned and moved around, trying to get more pleasure. All her emotions were ready to explode out of her, but she couldn't do it. She pulled Adam down by the collar of his shirt and whispered harshly.

"Get on with it." Adam sprang up when she let him go, and decided not to tease her this time.

Adam unclasped her bra and dove right into it. He wrapped his mouth around one of Fiona's boobs and swirled his tongue around it, getting it drenched with his saliva. Before he moved to the other he pressed his tongue down hard on the nipple, flatting it.

Adam was sitting between Fiona's legs unbuttoning her jeans when Fiona stopped him. He thought she didn't want to go that far and was ready jump away. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and that moved Adam off the bed so he was standing in -front of her. Fiona looked him up and down with a coy smiled on her face. Adam got the picture and let his jacket fall and then pulled his t-shirt off, over his head.

Fiona smirked and admired his body. You wouldn't know by looking at his clothes that he was built, but underneath he had a six pack and toned arm muscles. Adam walked to Fiona and pushed her back down. They kissed again, their tongues playing with each other. Fiona's hands and nails traveled up and down Adam's chest and swiftly moved down his arms, slightly scratching him.

Fiona's hand snaked down to his belt and started to undo it. Adam stood and discarded his pants and Fiona did the same from the bed. Fiona could now see how big he really was. She was excited about it's size, but also quite scared. She knew it hurt the first time anyway, but wondered if it would be worse with Adam.

"Scared?" Fiona's eyes shot up to Adam's and blushed. "It's alright. You'll hate it now, but you'll love it in the future."

Adam crawled on top of Fiona once again, and kissed her form the neck to her panties. Fiona breathed slowly, trying to calm herself and get ready for the pain and pleasure.

"Do you want to jump right into it or should I play with you a little?" Adam smirked.

"Do what you want." Fiona sighed. Adam smirked and bent down.

His tongue slid teasingly up Fiona's pussy and then pushed the tip into her and much as it could. Adam moved it around inside of her, loving the sounds that Fiona made. Adam pulled out and looked down at Fiona. He watched her chest fall and lower while she tried desperately to catch her breath. Adam once again thought of how much he loved watching her body move while she breathed, but thought it looked better naked and gasping for air.

Adam kissed the area of skin that split her breast apart and before thrusting quickly and hard into Fiona. She screamed out and tears immediately flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Adam waited and watched as Fiona held on and waited for the pain to subside.

"You okay?" Adam whispered.

"Yeah." Fiona nodded. "Just wait one second." Fiona began to breath slowly and wiped her tears away before looking up at Adam.

He took the sign and started moving slowly. The pain came back to Fiona as moved, but it wasn't as bad and it faded fast. His movements picked up and Fiona began to moan and groan in pleasure. After the first few minutes of Adam moving Fiona began to move as well. Her hips bucked up to meet Adam's and they both groaned out loudly and breathed faster.

Adam and Fiona moved faster, trying to find a beat that never came. Even though thy both were moving at different paces the pleasure in both of them only increased. Every now and again they would meet and would stop because the pleasure was so high, but after it faded they moved again.

Adam had been having sex longer and had a great endurance, but Fiona was new to it and began to slow down. Adam continued to thrust into Fiona harder every time. Fiona's body would jump from the impacted and she wold let out a different sound each time.

"Adam, I can't ho,d on much longer. I think I might cum."

"That's alright."

Adam slammed into her and she came right away. Adam thrusted into her a few more times before he came as well and collapsed on top of her. They layed their tired and breathing hard. Adam turned to Fiona whose eyes were drifting shut.

"You can sleep you know." Adam wrapped his arms around her. Fiona sat up and looked down at Adam.

"I know, but I was wondering if...you wanted to go again?" Fiona blushed. Adam chuckled.

"You know I would, but I don't want you to be anymore sore then you already will be." Fiona layed back down and snuggled close to Adam.

**I can't believe I wrote a whole three pages on sex. That's big for me. In my opinion it was the best sex I've described. Tell me what you think. 40 reviews before next!**


	15. Random Stuff

**Sorry it's been awhile. I've been busy and tonight I'm going out with my Aunt, her friend and her friends daughter Alli. I love her!**

Adam flipped groggily over to face Fiona and hold her. During the night he must have turned away, but now wanted to cuddle. Adam's hand fell onto the cool, smooth sheet. Trying to find Fiona without waking up fully, he stretched over more to find her body. When he reached the edge he opened his eyes to see Fiona was not there. Adam sat up against the backboard and yawned.

After he stretched his arms out Fiona walked in quietly, not knowing Adam was awake. She turned around and saw Adam with half lidded eyes and smirking at her. She smiled back and pushed the door close, not caring about waking him.

"Darn, I wanted to put whip cream on your hand and tickle your nose." Fiona crossed her arms and pouted.

Adam just continued smiling at her, he knew she wasn't going to, but it was cute that she was trying to make a joke.

Fiona sighed and started coming towards the bed. Adam frowned as he saw her limping, but then remembering last night and he looked away and smiled to himself.

"You think this is funny?" Fiona warned. Adam cleared he throat and tried to act normal.

"No, nooo. I'm was just thinking of...okay no that's hilarious." Adam gave into his laughter.

"I would kicked you right now if I could move my legs." Fiona finally made it to the side of the bed.

"You know, they say that when you go BLACK you'll need a wheel chair. But I guess I'm just as good as a black guy. Take that Bruno!"

"You know, you have a strange way of showing you care about your family."

"How so?"

"You make racist jokes at Bruno and homosexual ones at CJ. Call Terri a slut, make fun of Craig and Sam's sex life, and pick on Zack all the time."

"Don't forget I say Amber is like her mom, because, like her mom, she prefers vanilla over chocolate."

"That too."

"It's just the way I say I love them."

"Well, like the way you show you love me." Fiona said, crawling on top of Adam and straddling his waist.

"I knew you did. How about if you're feeling more flexible tonight I could try to show you more love?"

"I would love that, but why wait for tonight?" Fiona leaned into kiss him. Adam kissed her but pulled away.

"Because I don't want to hurt you. It'll be worth the wait."

"Good."

000000000000000

Clare rolled around and landed in someones arms. Clare opened her eyes and sat up, Eli's hand drooping lazily across her hip. She had let Eli spend a night in the bed for once. She felt bad that instead of having a nice king sized bed all summer, he had to help Adam get closer to Fiona and sleep on the floor. But it was all worth it, they had heard the commotion the two were making last night. Eli teased Clare and made her uncomfortable with his jokes about her abstinence, but she knew he was just fooling around.

Eli moaned and rubbed his forehead before opening his eyes and propping himself up on his elbow. Clare smiled at his messed up hair and smoothed it out. They had become a bit more like a couple since they had shared their feelings.

Eli moved his eyes up to Clare, without moving his head and smiled before stretching up and kissing her. Clare was pushed back a little, but gained her posture and kissed back hard. Eli's hand snaked up to the back of her head, holding it in place. Clare's arms wrapped themselves around his neck tightly to pulled him closer.

"Good morning." Eli smirked, once they pulled away.

"Yeah, morning." Clare breathed roughly. "So, what do you think we should do tonight with everybody?"

"Well, Fiona is letting us have the night off to go preform at a high paying club. We can't pass it up."

"What songs are you going to sing?"

"We normally just pick random ones. But Adam says he wants Fiona to come so he can sing a song for her."

"Do you think it'll have something to do with what they did last night or something that actually means something to her?"

"It's hard to tell with Adam. He's a complex individual." Eli got up and stretched. Clare stared at his muscles flexed under his shirt. Gosh, she was a pervert.

"Well, I think he'll do something to tease her."

"Then I bet he'll do something to show he loves her."

"You're on."

"What do I get if I win?" Eli raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see."

000000000000000

Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast around the house. Amber and Bruno were eating little bits while they ran around the house getting the kids. It was their turn to take them to a day care.

Eli and Clare were at the table across from each other. Eli was making flirty eyes at her and she was blushing madly. Zack watched the two from the wall.

"Just go upstairs and make-out already!" Zack yelled dramaticly.

Zack was a drama queen sometimes, but a good kid. Even though he tired to act tough and like he didn't care about anything, everyone could see through it.

Adam and Fiona were making more food for everyone. Well Adam was making it and Fiona watched. Adam was more of a mom. He did a lot of stuff with the kids and cooked and cleaned. Fiona thought it was sweet that he knew how to be a good parent at such a young age. She loved him for that.

Alli and Dave, Drew and Bianca, and Declan and Holly J, were all just sitting on the couches together around the T.V. Terri came down the stairs and walked over to Adam and Fiona.

"Adam, what are we going to sing? I would like to have a plan."

"You girls sing Super Bass. We can all grind to that." Adam turned to Fiona and smirked.

"Of coarse, use my singing talent to your advantage."

"Do you need some attention, too?" Adam asked Terri. "Okay. Fiona before we have sex tonight, I'm going to warm up with Terri."

"Or we could have a threesome. That would be hot." Fiona played along. Adam winked before walking away.

00000000000

Craig was standing by the stairs and turned around to them when he heard someone coming down. Sam walked fast, trying not to fall.

"Hey, sexy." Craig wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, before she ran off, and pulled her into his side and kissed her head.

"Hi." Sam tried to get away again, but Craig pulled her back. "I want to eat something." Sam whined.

"I want to eat something, too." he looked her body up and down, licking his lips. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Craig, come on. I'll come back." Sam tried to get out of his grip.

"Please can we just go upstairs?" Craig whined.

"No!" Sam yelled. Craig held her tight and glared at her. Challenging her to get him to let go. "We're going to the Pack's hang out place tonight. We can sneak away later and have a quicky in a car or something."

"You promise?"

"Yes, now can I not starve?" Sam pulled away and ran to get food.

"God, I love that girl." Craig said to himself, smiled at her.

000000000000000

The club was in full swing. Lights from the stage moved in different directions around the room, blinding you. Other lights flickered on and off at a erratic pace. Music was blaring and teens were either dancing good, badly, or just grinding on each other. If you weren't on the dance floor you were sitting at the bar wasted or on the sofas around the room making-out with a hooker.

The group was in the far corner, between the bar and wall, waiting for Adam and his gang to preform so they could all go home. Adam had taken Fiona back stage with him and they were just talking right now. He was on in ten minutes.

She was resting in his lap while he played with her hair and looked into her eyes. She glanced past him to the roof. There was a skylight there and the lights of the city couldn't be seen. The stars we out and bright as ever.

"The stars are beautiful."

"They remind me of your eyes." Adam said looking up at them and then down at her. She smiled and sat up, her hair falling perfectly around her face. Adam stared in awe. "You're beautiful." he told her honestly.

"You're just saying that." Adam looked at her and thought how sad it was that she didn't she herself the way he did.

"Yeah, it's the only way I know how to get into your pants." Fiona laughed really hard and she snorted. She stopped laughing instantly and looked at Adam wide-eyed.

"Oh my God, that is so embarrassing." Fiona hid her face in her hands

"Oh my God that was so cute." Fiona looked up and shook her head.

"It is not cute to snort!"

"Yes it is."

"Whatever. You're on soon, so I'm going to get going." she stood up to walk away, but Adam pulled her down and kissed her.

She tried to pull away, but he kept his hold and didn't let go. Finally he did and she breathed heavily.

"Sorry. I could just kiss you all day." Adam smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It's okay, that's a good thing. How do I look? I can't go out there looking like I just had sex."

"You look beautiful." Fiona kissed him quickly and ran off.


	16. Werewolves

Fiona walked out to her friends and waited for Adam or one of the others to sing. The announcer came on saying that there would be a bit of a change in song theme. He told everyone to get with someone they loved.

Fiona thought maybe it would be a Super Bass. Adam said people could grind to it, but where would he sing?

There was a piano sound and some soft ooing. The curtain opened and Adam was playing the piano. He knew how to play the guitar, bass, little of the drums, and then, obviously, the piano.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair, her hair_

_falls perfectly without her trying._

_She's so beautiful._

_And I tell her everyday._

_Yeah, I know, I know,_

_when I compliment her she won't believe me,_

_and it's so, it's so _

_sad to think that she don't see what I see._

_But every time she asks me_

_'Do I look okay?'_

_I say..._

_When I see your face,_

_there's not a thing that I would change_

_cause your amazing_

_just the way you are._

_And when you smiled,_

_the whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_cause you're amazing,_

_just the way you are._

_Yeah!_

Adam was really getting into it. You could see that he was thinking of someone while he sang. Everyone knew it was for Fiona. He would through his head back and didn't hold his voice back. Couples were on the dance floor swaying and whispering sweet things in each others ears. Fiona watched them and wished that Adam would turn on the radio for the rest of the song and they would dance, but it was great to listen to him sing a song for her.

_Her lips, her lips _

_I could kiss then all if she let me._

He glared over at her, in a loving way.

_Her laugh, her laugh _

_she hates but I think it's so sexy._

He winked at Fiona.

_She's so beautiful._

_And I tell her everyday._

_Oh, you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change._

_If perfects what you're searching for_

_then just stay the same._

_So, don't even bother asking_

_if you look okay_

_You know I'll say..._

_When I see your face,_

_there's not a thing that I would change_

_cause your amazing_

_just the way you are._

_And when you smiled,_

_the whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_cause you're amazing,_

_just the way you are._

_The way you are._

_The way you are._

_Girl you're amazing just the way you are._

Everything got more quite and Adam continued to give the song feeling. His facial expressions and the way his voice sound so meaningful. Fiona began to tear up and smiled happily. No one would ever have done this for her. She never would have imagined anyone doing this for her.

_When I see your face,_

_there's not a thing that I would change_

_cause your amazing_

_just the way you are._

_And when you smiled,_

_the whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_cause you're amazing,_

_just the way you are._

_Yeah!_

The lights dimed quickly and people cheered. Fiona ran around the crowd and back stage. Adam was laughing and giving high-fives his friends. He turned to her and smiled when he saw her out the corner of his eyes. She never stopped speed walking to her.

"Hey, I was about to come get-" Adam was cut off by Fiona's lips on his.

People cheered and clapped, but that didn't stop them Fiona pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"The song?" Fiona sort of asked.

"So know every song I sing is for you?" Adam smirked. Fiona smiled and punched his arm. "You do know that doesn't hurt me?"

"Yeah, but I like doing it."

"Okay, well we have to let the girls go on and then I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to stop in and see the Pack." Adam smiled innocently.

"Adam..."

"Please. Just to have one beer and see how every things going."

"I'm sure it's going fine."

"Yeah, but I thought I could show you off. The whole Pack has a bet going on when we would get together. Want to see who one."

"Really?"

"Hey, they started I didn't. Come on." Adam tickled Fiona sides.

"Alright." Fiona pushed his hands away before she started laughing. "You can show me around, but you owe me." Fiona pointed at him.

"I will do anything for you." Adam kissed her hand.

000000000000000

Everyone had either hailed a taxi or got a ride with some else. Clare rode with Eli, Fiona went with Ada, and then the rest of the wolves went with each other. Bruno and Amber went with CJ, and the rest had to call a taxi to come pick them up.

Once they arrived. Everyone was pretty shocked to find out with all the money the wolves get to preform, they live in a junkyard.

"You guys are seriously that committed to the sick ones?" Holly J asked.

"No. we just like that we can party as long as we want and not get in trouble for it." Adam smirked.

As they all ventured deeper into the alley, getting closer to the stadium of garbage, it seemed people would stare at them from on top of their cars.

"Have they never seen a person?" Alli squinted her eyes.

"Yes, but normally we don't see them this far into are territory." Adam explained.

"How do them know we aren't one of them?" Dave asked, wrapping his arm around Alli.

"We can smell your blood." a dark figure stood on top of a piled up car hill.

He jumped down onto the pile, becoming a brown wolf before he hit the solid area, and transformed back into human form before his feet hit the dirt.

"Everyone this is X-Ray. Another wolf, and a good friend of mine." Adam gestured to the man.

"It's nice to meet you all." X-Ray bowed. "And it's especially nice to meet you." X-Ray slithered from human form to wolf, going behind Fiona. "I've heard a lot about you Fiona Coyne. Adam gave a perfect description of you." he growled. Adam frowned, and pushed X-Ray off of Fiona after quickly turning into a wolf.

X-Ray rolled onto the ground and then kicked himself back up. He stared at Adam and then sat down and laughed.

"Hey, man, relax. I wasn't coming onto your girl, come on."

"Leave her alone, X-Ray. This is her first time her, I'd rather not have her scared for life."

"You bring her here, when you think she can't handle herself. Adam you aren't thinking straight. Have you forgot how we are?" X-Ray hissed coming closer and then pouncing away.

"What does he mean, 'how we are'?" Fiona looked up and whispered. Adam sighed and shrunk down.

"Nothing, just stay close to me." he whispered. Fiona nodded, hesitantly.

"Okay." she whispered.

000000000000000

Crossing under the bridge of cars and into the party of werewolves was like crossing into a cave and being in a lion's den. Everybody kept close to each other. Mostly the couples stayed together. They all stopped to meet some more of Adam's friends witch seemed nice at first, but always left with a weird feeling.

They were all now at the broken bar drinking.

"Sorry about all of them. We have a weird sense of humor." Adam smiled shyly.

"It's fine. They seem nice." Fiona fake smiled.

"Really?" Adam said, not believing her.

"You think I'm lieing?" Fiona gasped, still trying to act like she felt comfortable.

"Fiona." Adam warned.

"Fine, so I feel a little weird. They just have those strange grins on and talk spooky like." Fiona rested her head in he hand, that was held up by her elbow, resting on the bar.

"Yeah, but they're just testing you to see how you react. I think you're passing."

"Really?" Fiona looked up smiling shyly.

"If not..." Adam howled and everyone else howled with him. Once the howling started to die down her leaned in and kissed Fiona. The howling stopped and everyone must have looked to Adam, because there were more howls of cheer and a little playful teasing. "You defiantly look like a wolf now."

**Next chapter will have a fight, more music, mention of sex, and an event leading up to another intense scene.**

**Reviews = 5000**

**Kidding :p. Just give me 10!**


	17. I feel bad

**Okay, so some random person wrote that I was a horrible writer because I spelled the word 'caret' wrong. I spelled it like the vegetable. Sorry! **

**I've never gotten a bad review and it sucks that my first review was because I spelled one word wrong!**

**Anyway this didn't really matter I just needed to vent my feelings because my parents don't know I write this stuff or even read it, so I can't tell them and my sister thinks it's stupid.**

**I feel really bad about myself now. :'( **

**And if I get a review about me being a wuss I will find you! Well probably not, but whatever.**


	18. Wolf Pack!

Adam and Fiona continued to sit and talk to each other with the everyone else sitting close behind them.

"Hey, Adam!" Adam turned his attention away from Fiona and to a fat blonde white guy. Adam smiled, and howled with glee.

"Fat Joe!"Adam ran and jumped on the man. He was taller than Adam and big enough to have Adam be able to climb on him like a tree. "I thought left for Wisconsin."

"I did, but I decided to come right back. The weather down there is crazy!"

"Ha ha, hey there's someone I want you to met." Adam pushed off and ran up to Fiona, Fat Joe following behind. "Fat Joe this is Fiona, my girlfriend." Adam motioned towards Fiona.

"Fiona, yea. What a beautiful name."

"Thank you." Fiona blushed.

"By the smell of her she doesn't seem to be a wolf. You going out with a human." Fat Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Well, neither do I." they both laughed and Fiona felt kind of uncomfortable.

Adam looked down at her a noticed. This isn't how he planned on the night going.

"Um, Fiona Fat Joe here, is one of the nicest wolves."

"That I am. A lot of people around here will make you feel uncomfortable and try to run you out, but stay strong and if anyone picks on you, just talk to me. I may have a weight problem, but that don't mean I can't fight." Fiona smiled.

"Well, you've defiantly made me feel welcome." fat Joe smiled and walked away.

"See not everyone ere is an ass." Adam smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You turned out okay, I guess. And he was the best so far." Adam smiled. He could have said a million things but her didn't want to wreck the moment.

"Adam!" once again Adam turned away from Fiona and to X-Ray. "Come sing a song for old times?"

Adam looked over to Fiona and gave her a questioning look.

"It's okay. Go have fun. I'll stay and watch." Adam smiled and kissed her.

Then he disappeared into the crowd with his friends over to the computer where they picked out a song. Fiona waited to see Adam sing and dance the way he loved to, the way she didn't want to take away from him.

Fiona got up and walked over to Terri and stood by her talking. She didn't feel like being alone in this place.

_Everywhere I go_

_Bitches always know _

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he likes to show._

_(bitch)_

_Everywhere I go_

_Bitches always know _

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he likes to show._

Music began to play. It was a bouncy kind of ring sound. Soon after words were out, but no one was in sight.

_Wake up! Grab beer, grab rear, shave beard, put on some scene gear._

_Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up_

_Break up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts._

Adam ran though the crowd. Grabbed some beer and quickly shot it down, before grabbing some girls ass. (Something Fiona will talk to him about later.) Stole a guys sunglasses and came over to Fiona and Terri. Looked at me and then swerved behind me to Terri.

_I'm undead, unfed, been sleeping on bunk beds, since 10._

_So if I don't booze it,_

_I'm gonna lose it._

_Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined._

Adam ran over to Eli, who was in his wolf form, (Adam is too) and hung on him sort of. His paw gripped Eli's fur and his feet pushed his body out from on his stomach. The ground got all ripped up from the impact. Then he ran off to splash booze in front of people, after he jumped off of Eli and caused him to slide back a few yards.

He ripped his hair out and jumped off the wall hitting Craig off a chair and by the edge of the dance floor where he sang.

_Let's get this party started._

_Let's keep them 40's popping_

_(What!)_

_So just get buzzed and stay funked up_

_we'll keep the panties dropping._

_Let's get this party started._

_Let's keep them 40's popping_

_(What!)_

_So just get buzzed and stay funked up_

_we'll keep the panties dropping._

Crag began to sing the first part and then Adam came in after the slight 'what' and sang with him. He was pushed over by Eli and they ended the repeat being back to back with him.

_When I start drinking,_

_my dick does all my thinking._

_Hoes like to been seen with me,_

_and I like their big fake titties._

_D-cups with extra filling._

_Take it out let me lick it quickly._

_Calm down it's just a hickey, _

_I'll blame on this whiskey _

_get's me tipsy._

Adam jumped over Eli, his hind legs pushing him over again. Eli was strong so it wasn't like any of it hurt. Adam jumped off the wall to the left and spun over to a girl with huge breast and looked down at them when he sang 'titties'.

She tried to smack him, but he was fast and ran off to another girl and she freaked when he kissed her neck. She probably thought he gave her a hickey like the song said, but he didn't.

He landed on the opening of a whiskey bottle and the substance poured out while it flipped in the air

and it landed in his mouth.

_Drink fast and enjoy your buzz._

_Take back streets to avoid the fuzz._

_I wanna take you home, but your friends won't let ya._

_I gotta a 40 in my Ford Fiesta._

Adam caught the bottle in his mouth and threw it to Eli who chugged it down and threw at the wall, forcing it to break. The jumped on a broken down Police car where some girls were and wrapped his tail around her, but her friends scared him away by turning into there wolf forms, too.

_Buy beer or pay the rent_

_my signing bonus was quickly spent._

_So I'll beat my meat_

_like I'm a fucking butcher._

_And I'll punk the pussy _

_like I'm Ashton Kutcher._

_Let's get this party started._

_Let's keep them 40's popping_

_(What!)_

_So just get buzzed and stay funked up_

_we'll keep the panties dropping._

_Let's get this party started._

_Let's keep them 40's popping_

_(What!)_

_So just get buzzed and stay funked up_

_we'll keep the panties dropping._

Adam ran up a high hill of garbage and kicked a big mess of beer cams down at everyone. He ran down the steep slope for as long as he could till he jumped off with an ax under him. It landed in the middle of the table where some gabbling was happening and they all freaked out. Adam pushed off the axes handle.

Adam jumped all the way over to Eli and scooped him up by the neck fur. Eli sang the name and then kicked Adam away like a kangaroo and sang. Craig was on his back sing the part with him and then CJ came and did the rest with Craig. Eli had gotten pushed down and under everyone during the time and was not happy.

_Let's get this party jumping._

_Let's see some 40 chugging._

_I wanna see your booty rubbing _

_against my dick when I star buzzing._

_Come on girls I wanna see you drinking. _

_I wanna see your brains start shrinking._

_Make a move I saw you winking_

_drunken pussy's what I'm thinking._

Eli bucked the two off of him while he sang. The landing made the room start to juggle like jello, or when you drop a water balloon and it doesn't pop.

Adam was pushed up towards Amber and was smirking at her. She tried to bite him, but he jumped over her and landed a some planks of wood. At the other ends of them were glasses of alcohol and girls rushed up behind Amber to catch it and drink it.

Adam sprinted over so fast to the other side of everyone. He halted on top of a big wood pile right behind Fiona and Terri. They both watched while drinking some soda.

_I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not._

_Turn it up loud and feel the ambiance._

_Grab two hoes and do some body shots. _

_I wanna party all night till they call the cops._

_Fuck a wrist wristband,_

_let's all do a keg stand._

_I'm a Cheech without the Chong,_

_hitting up the beer bong._

_When the cops show up they're going to get the finger._

_And I don't give a fuck _

_cause I'm the designated drinker._

_Let's get this party started._

_Let's keep them 40's popping_

_(What!)_

_So just get buzzed and stay funked up_

_we'll keep the panties dropping._

_Let's get this party started._

_Let's keep them 40's popping_

_(What!)_

_So just get buzzed and stay funked up_

_we'll keep the panties dropping._

_Let's get this party started._

_Let's keep them 40's popping_

_(What!)_

_So just get buzzed and stay funked up_

_we'll keep the panties dropping._

_Everywhere I go_

_Bitches always know _

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he likes to show._

_(bitch)_

_Everywhere I go_

_Bitches always know _

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he likes to show._

Bruno in wolf form came up out of the pile. Adam ricked back and forth on the plank of wood that layed on Bruno's head while he sang. He got situated and raised his arms up with Bruno. He jumped off and grabbed Terri and Fiona. He some how spun them around fast and when they stopped Adam's head was between them and their drinks had been swallowed at the same time. He disappeared and Fiona watched as everyone went crazy around them for the rest of the song. Clothes were thrown around and loud screams and howls filled the air.

000000000000

Sam clapped and cheered for Adam and the rest of the group. Craig came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She shrieked, but laughed when she found out it was Craig.

"You giddy tonight aren't you." Craig smirked and kissed her neck.

"I'm just happy." Sam clapped her hands lazily.

"So about that offer you made back home."

"Oh yeah that sex in a car thing." Sam started like she knew what was going on, but then stopped to laugh.

"I've never had sex with you when you're drunk. This will be interesting." Sam smacked his shoulder.

"Yes, you have. Haven't you?" Sam broke out laughing a few seconds after her sentence was finished again.

0000000000000

Fiona sat down back at the bar. Everyone was waiting to go home. It was late and no one felt really safe around here. A fit, muscular man came up to the right side of Fiona and ordered a drink. He turned to Fiona and didn't even try to be subtle about looking her up and down. Fiona watched him out of the corner of her eyes.

"So, how are you liking the big, bad Wolf Pack?" he asked, in a strong, raspy voice.

"It's alright." Fiona squeaked. She just wished Adam would stop laughing with his friends and come get her.

"You seem a bit worried. Do I scare you?" he leaned in and whispered in her ear. He breath picked up and she tried not to cry.

"My boyfriend will kick you ass." Fiona smirked once she reclaimed herself.

"Oh, really. You think Adam is going to want to stick up for you every time you come around here. Us wolves can only put up with are own kind." he glared and smirked evilly

"Well, Adam isn't putting up with me. He loves me."

"Has he told you that?"

"Yes."

"Like for real? Did you feel anything? Or was is like those small little ones he says to his family?" Fiona looked at him. "I knew it. Even if he does love you, he obviously doesn't show it." Fiona bowed her head and he smirked in victory.

Fiona's head shot up when she caught a glance of the guy being swooped away with a growl. Fiona saw that Adam was in his wolf form and had headbutted the guy in his side. He had been pushed all the into a pile of cars. Adam stared at the pile from about 10 yards away.

A roar echoed out in the silence of the crowd, and a grey and snow white mixed wolf pounced out of the metal, baring its fangs at Adam. Adam stepped forward challenging and standing on his tip-toes to make himself look bigger and more menacing. Accepting the battle the grey wolf kicked itself forward with his hind legs. Adam rose up high above him on his back legs and slammed the beast down before it could reach his throat. There was a yelp as the attacker's head hit the ground.

The fight wasn't over. Adam bent down and picked him up by the back of his neck. Lifting him high in the air, he threw him behind him into another tower of broken material. The wolf shook his head before lounging forward again. Adam got low and slid down to grab his leg. The other fighter howled in pain and bit Adam's neck. Adam pulled up, bring the creatures leg up with him.

They began to bit and swipe at each other with no plan or strategy involved. They would push each other away and then circle around before lounging toward and biting at the throats. Fiona began to get worried. She didn't know how good Adam was and had never imagined this is how he handled others of his pack.

As the grey wolf swung his paw at Adam, Adam bent down and jumped up and pinned him down. The ground was all smashed up and Adam panted heavily.

"I give, I give." the wolf being held down panted.

"Never touch Fiona again." Adam warned and prowled away towards Fiona. "I'm sorry you had to see that. We can go home now." Adam whispered and starting walking away.

Fiona watched as he moved over to a black van and knocked on the door.

"Sam and Craig get your clothes on we're going home!" Adam waited for an answer, while Fiona made her way over to him. Craig's head popped out.

"Listen, Adam. I've got a little or big problem and I would like to get rid of it. So can I finish what I started?"

"Fine. Met us back at the house." Adam sighed. Craig gave him a thumbs up before he went back in and the car began to rock.

0000000000000

Adam and Fiona were the last ones home. Everyone else had split to go and sleep, but Adam wanted to stay out and Fiona didn't want to ruin his night. They walked in and heard crying. Adam recognized it as Amber's cries and rushed into the living room and by Amber.

"Amber, what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Adam...Sara and Carter were taking from the day and night care by a stranger." she wept.

"What?" Adam stood up.

"Adam..." Adam faced Terri. "they took Chris and Levi, too."

**I HAVE TO PUT ALL THE LETTERS IN CAPS LOCK BECAUSE I'M FREAKING OUT. I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN BUT I WANT YOU GUYS TO READ IT. PROBABLY WON'T COME OUT TILL FRIDAY OR SATURDAY! **

**10 REVIEWS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**WHO TOOK THE KIDS? **

**WHY DID THEY TAKE THE KIDS? **

**HOW'S GOING TO GET SHOT?**


	19. Shot

**I bet you're all in suspense! I got more bad reviews from that person again. He keeps telling me I'm a bad author, so why does he keep reading my stories?**

"No." Adam whispered. He wished in his head it wasn't true. "How could someone be aloud to pick them up?" Adam screamed.

"The lady said that a black, tall, and fit man came and she thought he looked like CJ and let him take them all." Terri explained

"That's so not how CJ looks!"

"Hey, I could be tall and fit." CJ protested.

"Do they know what his name is, have they called the police!"

"We called them, but they said if they haven't been missing for 24 hours they can't do anything." Terri explained again, rubbing Amber's shoulder.

"We know they were kidnapped!"

"We told them that, but they said that didn't matter." Bruno jumped in.

"Can't you guys like sniff them out?" Clare suggested.

"I New York? Way to many smells for us." Eli stated.

"Dogs do it all the time, are you telling me you aren't better trackers the dogs?"

"The younger the wolf is the littler scent they put off. We can't possibly stay on track with the smallest line of scent ever." Eli shook his head.

"Well, you can at least try." Declan ordered, harshly. "Then once we get them back I think we should all head back home. It's getting dangerous." Declan looked at Fiona apologetic.

"I agree." Fiona said. Adam turned to her and she stared back. Adam went upstairs to find something with the kids scents on it once she looked down.

00000000000

Everyone had taken a different child's toy and were smelling carefully around the gates of the day and night care. Fiona and everyone else waited for one of them to pick up a scent. As if on cue a howl was heard in the distance. Everyone face the west and watched as CJ howled on the short hill.

The rest of the group followed. The wolves sniffing the ground and soon picking up their own scents and barking as they ran through alleyways and streets.

The others tried to keep up even when the trackers in-front of them knocked over everything in their paths.

CJ and the others all stopped at a door in the back of an abandoned brick building. CJ growled at it the door. The kids were in there, and no one knew what to expect.

"What do we do now?" Fiona asked Adam. He stared at her.

"You all go home and get packed. You don't need to be here any more." Adam glared at Fiona.

"Adam, if this is about me leaving just drop it for now and be reasonable..." Adam turned his head away ignoring her, but she grabbed him by the top of his muzzle and turned his back. "..and don't you think I'm leaving you here alone." Fiona looked at him with seriousness and love.

Not the love that's all mushy, but the rough love. The kind that people can give to anyone, the love that proves they will always be there and no matter how hard you try they won't leave. Even though it may annoy you, it annoys them, too. Because no matter how hard they try, they can't stop.

Fiona let his head goo and he slowly walked up to the door.

"I'll knock it down." he whispered.

"No, Adam." CJ stopped him. "There might be a trap and the family needs you. I'll go."

"CJ, I can't let you do that." CJ frowned and ran at the door.

The next thing that happened was the sound of breaking wood and a gun shot.

00000000000

The group stared into the darkness, and stepped back in fear as Vince peered out at them with a gun in his hand. You could hear the small whimpers of pain coming from CJ. Vince smiled wickedly down at CJ and pointed the gun at his head.

"Get in or the beast dies." Adam and the rest began to file in. "And out of your wolf form." Vince ordered.

As they all approached the door way, the other seven wolves turned back to normal and walked slowly into the cold room.

Vince closed the door slowly and then a light was flicked on. Everyone looked around. It was like a small room with doors everywhere. Vince walked around and pushed people up against the wall, the others moved back against the wall before he reached them.

"So, you ran all the way to New York." Vince nodded, smiling at Bianca and Drew. "Bet I wouldn't find you? Bet I'd give up and go on with my life? Well, well, well. Looks like you guys just lost the bet. To bad you pretty much lost your life."

Vince grabbed Bianca violently by the sides of the cheeks. Drew clenched his fists, but held back. He didn't want to fight Vince. If he did he might get the rest in more trouble.

"Vince, please. Just take me and let the rest go." Bianca pleaded.

"So they can go tattle on me to the cops? I don't think so." Vince released her.

"Then at least let the kids go."

"I don't think so, B. Cause you see it's the same situation."

"Then kill us and get it over with!" Drew yelled out. Bianca whispered a yell at Drew.

"See I would, but I had to go through a lot of trouble to get you two. I think I deserve a little fun." Vince smirked down at Bianca. Bianca stared wide-eyed, on the verge of tears.

"Now, I'm not going to be like those sick people who kill a girl and then have sex with their dead corps. That's no fun. They don't wiggle, they don't scream, or beg." Bianca looked down and let a single tear roll down her cheek. Vince smirked and then his eyes wondered over to Fiona.

"And look what we have here." Vince rubbed his hands together. "Fiona Coyne. The rich, snob princess of New York. And as they say on the street, Adam Torres's new girlfriend." Vince looked over at Adam.

"I've done things with drugatics, hookers, and poor people on the street. But I've never got a rich girl in my bed." Vince smirked and turned to Adam again. "Tell me. Does she fuck good?" Adam flipped out and roared while he jumped forward.

"Adam stop!" Fiona screamed. Adam stopped and Vince punched him. Adam fell to the ground.

"Good boy." Vince teased. Adam growled. "It was a simple question. Just tell me the truth. Oh, and don't lie to me like you lied to Chris."

"What are you talking about?" Adam rubbed his cheek.

"About how Chris thinks you're his dad, and that Fiona is going to be his mom. Be a sad day when he figures out the truth." Vince smirked.

"I'm going to tell him one day." Adam looked down, shamefully.

"Why wait when you can tell him now." Adam's head snapped up. Chris was dragged into a room kicking and screaming.

"Let me go!" Chris yelled. The two guys dropped him with a thud.

"Well, now Adam, why don't you tell him the truth?" Chris looked up at Adam and smiled.

"Daddy!" Chris ran to him, but was stopped by one of the men pulling him back by the collar of his shirt. Vince pulled a gun out and pointed it at Fiona.

"Now tell him the truth."

"Mommy!" Chris screamed. "Dad help mommy!" Adam looked at him sadly, and drew in a big breath.

"Chris..." Adam looked over at Vince and Fiona. "I'm not your real dad."

"What? Why are you saying this?"

"You have to know, that I just found you in a dumpster on prom night. I was going to put you in an orphanage but I couldn't give you up. You called me dad." Adam smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"It's not true. They're making you say this."

"They're, but it is the truth. I wanted to tell you when you were a little older."

"Please tell me it's not true Fiona." Chris looked over to Fiona.

"I'm sorry Chris. You're not his biologically." Chris broke down crying.

"Take him out of here. I'm going to have a little fun with Fiona." Chris wiped his tears and looked up, wondering.

"What are you going to do to Fiona!"

"Get out of here kid. You shouldn't care she lied to you." Chris looked down and nodded his head.

"No, Chris I've always taken you as mine and that doesn't change!" Adam explained.

"He lied to you and is still lieing to you!"

"I'm not."

"Shut up or I'll blow Fiona's brains out." Adam backed down.

"What do you mean 'blow Fiona brains out'?"

"Nothing."

Vince went turned his attention back to Fiona. Hew whispered dirty things in her ear that made her want to throw up. He started to lit her shirt up, and Fiona began to cry, softly.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"She's not your mom!"

"Chris just go away. I don't want you see this." Fiona cried and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What are you go to do to my mom!"

"She's not your mom now get out of here!" Chris fought the men who were trying to take him away.

"No, leave my mommy and daddy alone!"

"They're not your parents!"

"Chris I love you truly." Chris stared at Adam.

"He's lieing like he did all these years!"

"No, Chris he's the one lieing to you!"

Chris looked back and forth between the two. Listening to them yell about which one of them is lieing. The confusion began to frustrate Chris. He didn't know which way to turn.

Chris turned into the man's arms and pulled out a gun, and a shot was fired randomly, with a scream of pain following it.

**AN: Who got shot? **

**What's going to happen?**

**You thought no one was going to get shot after CJ got shot didn't you?**

**11 reviews and you'll know the answer to the first two, because you probably know the first one.**


	20. Last Chapter

**Okay this is the last chapter. Tell me if you want a sequel or for me to put 'Secrets' back up.**

Everyone turned to face Vince. They watched him slide down to the ground gripping his leg and squeezing his eyes in pain. Adam snapped back into reality when Chris dropped the gun. Adam sprung up into his wolf form and backed the two men against the wall, growling. Eli and Craig did the same around Vince.

"Some one call the police." Adam commanded. Fiona took her phone out and dialed 911.

Adam looked over at Chris who was backed up against the wall, quivering in fear.

00000000000

Vince had been taken to surgery to get the slug taken out of him. The rest all sat in the waiting area trying to calm down. The police were taken each of their statements one by one. Adam had already given his and was walking around trying to clear his mind.

He stopped and stared at Chris who was sitting alone on a bench, tears falling silently from his eyes. Adam looked at him with sympathy. He may be a wolf, but can't prepare anyone for shooting at another. Especially a kid.

Adam walked over and sat down quietly. He didn't talk right away, or try to cheer him up. They both sat their together thinking.

"Did he die?" Chris whispered.

"No. You only got his leg." Chris nodded.

"What's going to happen?"

"Well, Fiona and everyone are going back to Canada, and we're going to stay here and forget about this."

"Aren't you and mommy in love anymore?" Adam lifted his head and looked at Chris.

"Well, of coarse I love her."

"Then why aren't we going with them?"

"I think we all need some time apart. To get back to normal after this crazy summer."

"So, we'll see them again?" Chris smiled. Adam smiled back.

"You bet." Chris looked down and smiled. Adam wrapped an arm around him. "I'm proud of you. You were very brave and saved everyone back in that room."

"Thanks, dad."

00000000000

Fiona cleared out all of her drawers and pushed the clothes down into the large suitcase. Taking her time and looking at the thong she had bought that one day in the store. She was thinking about wearing it soon, but now that she was leaving, what was the point in keeping it.

"So, you're leaving tonight." Fiona turned to see Adam leaning up against the door frame.

"Sadly, yes." Adam walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Think we got some time for a quicky?" Adam smirked.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes."

"I'll only take three." Adam winked.

"Oooo, we can have three quickies."

"If you want to." Fiona smiled. Mark another one for Adam.

"Well, I'd love to, but I think we should wait till we're in Canada."

"Fiona I'm not going to Canada." Adam frowned.

"Well, I know, but maybe one day?" Fiona asked slowly and shyly.

"We'll see. I think we should just see what happens." Fiona looked down sadly. "But until then..." Fiona looked up, wondering. "you can look at this, and think of me." Adam pulled out the necklace she had gotten her a few months back. "They finally finished it." Fiona took it and smiled.

Thank you, and yeah I think we should get away too, try to forget about this and calm down. Then you can come...visit." Fiona said the last part sadly, while Adam put it on her.

"Fiona, I love you." Adam kissed her shoulder.

"I know. I just wish you'd come and be with me." Adam looked down thoughtfully.

"It could be a possibility." Fiona smiled and hugged him, pushing him onto the bed while doing so.

"Thank you so much."

"Sure thing." Fiona stared playing with the buttons on Adam shirt.

"Now...about those quickies you were talking about."

**Okay, not long and not the greatest, but if you want a sequel right away you can have it. If you don't I'll give you Secrets back. Tell me in your reviews.**


End file.
